Un Verano Diferente
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Harry Potter-Severus Snape. Al final de su ultimo año, Harry y Severus se ven obligados a pasar el verano juntos, y aprenden que el destino es muy curioso...
1. Capitulo 1

¡Hola! :) Soy Lanthir, una de las tantas que le encanta escribir aquí en ff.net - Pues bien, después de terminar Sobre Janis Joplin y el Amor Inesperado, les traigo el nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. _Un Verano Diferente_ es un cuentito de romance entre Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Si, adivinaron. Genero slash y seguramente lemmon mas adelante, y es que las personas que han hecho el favor de leerme saben que este género me encanta, je, je. Es el primer Harry/Severus que escribo (todos los demás han sido Harry/Draco), inspirado en las maravillosas traducciones de Ali y Maria (Alima21) y dedicado con mucho cariño a mi querida Ali. Chica, eres encantadora, lamento mucho que no nos hayamos escrito en un buen rato, pero ando offline y con muchos rollos en mi vida actualmente :P Pero aquí te va esto con mucho cariño, guapa! - 

Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo para enredarlos un poco. El genero de la historia es slash (relación chico-chico, como ya lo había mencionado) y la pareja es Harry/Severus. Si no te gusta este tipo de cuentos, puedes checar los excelentes fanfics en la clasificación G de esta misma página. Aquí hay para todos los gustos.

Si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden pulsar el botoncito morado de abajo y dejarme un review. Dudas y comentarios, a lanthirlhotmail.com. Visiten mi página Gerich Meleth Nîn, la URL esta en mi perfil, pues allí podrán leer las actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics antes que en cualquier parte. Inscríbanse a la lista de correo y con gusto les avisaré de las novedades :)

Mil gracias ;)

_Lanthir_

Un Verano Diferente Por Lanthir Capitulo 1: Un rencor Desbordado 

Soy Harry Potter y les quiero contar algo; una historia sobre como la vida da muchas vueltas y lo raro que puede ser el destino. Nunca pensé que las cosas iban a ser de esta forma, y aún me pregunto como terminé con la persona que menos esperaba. Pero me estoy adelantando.

Todo comenzó a mediados de mi séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts. Acababa de llegar del departamento que Sirius y Remus compartían en Manchester; había pasado con ellos la navidad y fueron las mejores fiestas de mi vida. Regresé un par de días antes de que el resto volviera al colegio, y una tarde, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, decidí ir a la biblioteca a dejar algunos libros antes que la Señora Pince me lanzara una maldición por retrasarme. El castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, pues solo el profesorado y unos cuantos alumnos se habían quedado ese año, así que pasé por los desiertos pasillos pensando en cuanto extrañaba a Ron y Hermione, quienes regresarían al día siguiente. De repente la _Señora Norris_ salió de no se donde y me cerró el paso. Yo he detestado a ese gato desde el primer año, y en un acto de venganza de mi parte, decidí darle su merecido. La gata me miraba con sus ojos saltones, casi retándome, y sin pensarlo mucho le lancé una patada; el escuálido animalejo me esquivó y echó a correr por entre mis piernas.

-¡Te voy a dar...!- le grité mientras agarraba uno de los libros que llevaba y me daba la vuelta para lanzárselo. Nunca vi que la Profesora McGonagall estaba justo detrás de mi. Para mi horror, había lanzado el pesado libro con tanta fuerza que fue a rebotar justo en la frente de la maestra, tumbándole sus gafas cuadradas.

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero que demonios haces, Potter?!- gritó McGonagall llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Sentí que me iba a desmayar allí mismo, ¡¡¡le había pegado a Minerva McGonagall!!!

-¡Lo siento profesora! No fue mi intención, yo le quería dar a la _Señora Norris..._-

-¡¿Y se supone que eso es una justificación?! ¡Muchacho malcriado, nunca en todos mis años un alumno se había atrevido a agredirme de esta forma!-

Estaba pensando que el asunto no podría ser peor, cuando Snape salió de una de las aulas cercanas.

-¿Qué sucede, profesora?- preguntó, obviamente disfrutando del hecho de que McGonagall me estaba reprendiendo.

-¡Este niño imbecil me acaba de golpear!- chilló, recogiendo sus gafas y reparándolas con su varita, pues se habían roto con el golpe –Potter, ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto pueda pensar en un escarmiento apropiado, ¡ten por seguro que te será aplicado!-

-Minerva, creo que será mejor que vayas a la enfermería- dijo Snape con su voz fría –Estas sangrando-

Me quedé congelado mientras veía un hilillo de sangre que escurría por la frente de la mujer. McGonagall se pasó la mano y al ver la sangre se puso mas furiosa de lo que nunca la había visto.

-¡Tú... tú...! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!-

-¡Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, yo...!-

-Minerva, ve con Poppy- atajó Snape de repente, tomando por los hombros a la maestra y conduciéndola hacia las escaleras –No te preocupes por Potter, tengo el castigo perfecto para él. No te alteres y descansa- dijo, lanzándome una sonrisa burlona.

-Esta bien, gracias Severus. ¡Haz todo lo que el profesor Snape te diga, Potter! ¡Una sola queja y sabrás de mi!- exclamó la maestra cuando bajaba la escalera con la mano en la cabeza, conteniendo la sangre que escurría de su herida. Iba musitando algo que sonaba a "mocoso imbecil".

Bien, la había hecho y en grande. Me quedé parado como idiota con las piernas aún temblándome del susto, y la mirada despectiva y burlona que Snape me dirigía no ayudaba mucho.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter. Te has metido en un problema muy grande- masculló, con el gesto de aquel que se está aguantando la risa a fuerzas. –Sígueme-

Con los puños apretados de rabia hice lo que me decía. Bajamos escalera tras escalera hasta llegar a las mazmorras, y entramos en un cuartucho adyacente al aula de pociones. Estaba lleno hasta el techo de frascos pegosteados con líquidos de diferentes colores, y un altero de calderos mugrientos se apoyaba contra una esquina; un fogón cochambroso completaba el mobiliario. El piso estaba tan pegajoso que los zapatos se pegaban a cada paso.

-Aquí- me dijo –es donde preparo las pociones que se usan en la escuela. Estaba reservando la limpieza para una ocasión como esta... y veo que valió la pena la espera-

Lo miré sin disimular la aversión que sentía por él. Le hubiera lanzado cien libros en aquel momento.

-Quiero todo esto limpio antes de la cena - dijo con deleite, y atrevidamente sacó mi varita del bolsillo de mis pantalones –Sin nada de magia, Potter. ¡A trabajar!- Y se fue, saliendo por la puerta que conectaba con el aula. Vi que arrojó mi varita dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se sentó a escribir.

"Estúpida suerte de porquería" pensé entre colérico y apabullado. Encontré unos cacharros de limpieza en un rincón y comencé mi faena. No podía entender como había sido tan estúpido como para meterme en un problema así, y comencé a preguntarme si no habría sido el mismo Snape el que había mandado a la _Señora Norris_ a tenderme la trampa.

Snape. Había pasado los últimos siete años jodiendome, y extrañamente, ayudándome en algunas ocasiones. Aunque era claro que me odiaba, de eso no había duda. _Los pecados del padre los expían los hijos_ decía el refrán, y era algo que Snape aplicaba totalmente. Yo sabía que ni mi papá ni Sirius habían sido unos santos con Severus cuando eran estudiantes, ¡pero joder! Eso no había sido mi culpa, y el muy imbecil me trataba como si hubiera sido yo el que lo fastidiara. Mi ira iba creciendo mientras limpiaba el asqueroso piso de aquella mazmorra, viendo a Snape inclinado sobre su escritorio, al parecer preparando las siguientes lecciones. ¿Qué clase de loco trabajaba en vacaciones? Bueno, Hermione lo hacía, pero ella era cosa aparte.

Comencé a preguntarme que clase de vida llevaba aquel solitario hombre. Todos los maestros de Hogwarts eran solteros, a excepción de la Profesora Sprout, que era viuda. Pero era bien sabido que la mayoría tenía sus correrías de vez en cuando. Aún McGonagall, con lo estricta y seria que era, se rumoraba que había tenido algo que ver con Dumbledore. Pero a Snape nunca se le había conocido algún desliz. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿quién estaría tan demente como para involucrarse con él? Lo triste del caso es que, viéndolo objetivamente, no era del todo desagradable. Las apagadas túnicas negras que siempre portaba no dejaban ver su físico, pero por su rostro y sus manos se podía adivinar que era muy delgado. Era un poco mas alto que yo, aún que no tanto como Sirius. Tenía la piel muy pálida, casi como la de Malfoy, y el cabello y ojos negros lo hacían ver aún mas pálido. Y hablando de su cabello, si no se la pasara con su nariz aguileña metida entre los vapores de las pociones todo el día, seguro se le vería mejor. Y definitivamente necesitaba un corte, para mi gusto lo llevaba muy largo. Su cara delgada y de rasgos duros se hubiera visto menos rígida con el pelo distinto a como lo llevaba, hasta los hombros.

¿Pero que importaba que luciera de una u otra forma, cuando ese horrible carácter frío y antisocial era lo único que notaban los demás?

-No escucho esa escoba, Potter- me dijo sin despegar la vista de sus pergaminos. Se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado como tonto observándolo por varios minutos, y eso me turbó bastante. "Imbecil" pensé mientras volvía al trabajo. Necesitaba sacar de mi mente esos absurdos pensamientos, y entonces recordé que traía las _Audiogomas_. Esos artilugios habían sido regalo de Fred y George durante el verano, y uno de sus inventos mas populares en su tienda de bromas. Funcionaban como unos pequeños audífonos muggles, de esos que se meten en las orejas, con la diferencia de que la música salía directamente de ellos y no necesitaban conectarse a nada. Se les habían ocurrido cuando el Sr. Weasley descubrió los walkman muggles y había llevado uno a su casa, encantado con el aparato. Ahora los gemelos vendían las Audiogomas como unos excelentes remedios contra el aburrimiento en clase, pues se podían hechizar hasta con 30 canciones y no se notaba que se traían puestos.

Así que saqué disimuladamente los pedacitos de goma de mi bolsillo y los apreté un par de veces, ajustando el volumen al máximo. Fred y George les habían puesto un par de discos de Las Brujas de Salem y de Celestina Warbeck, y también unos de los americanos de Nirvana, pues sabían que me gustaban mucho. Me puse las Audiogomas y murmuré "Nirvana"; de inmediato la voz de Kurt Cobain empezó a cantar "All Apologies" a un volumen ensordecedor. Sonreí y seguí limpiando, mientras pensaba en el extraño hecho de que Malfoy se pareciera tanto a Kurt. Bueno, al menos físicamente, por que estoy seguro de que Cobain no era un desgraciado pedante y estirado como lo es Draco. Otro imbecil aparte de Snape.

Pasaron las horas y ya sentía los brazos agarrotados de tanto tallar. Me senté sobre un enorme caldero que estaba boca abajo y me estiré hacia abajo, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión. Me sentía muy cansado y somnoliento, y me quedé un rato con la cabeza entre los brazos. No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que de repente algo me empujó con fuerza y caí al suelo. Levanté la vista sobresaltado y vi el furioso rostro de Snape sobre mi, diciendo algo que no alcancé a escuchar pues seguía con las Audiogomas puestas a todo volumen. Como no contesté, el hombre me agarró de un brazo y me puso de pie de un doloroso tirón; entonces me jaló del cabello y descubrió los aparatos.

-¿Estas enterado, Potter- preguntó iracundo después de sacarme los pedacitos de goma de los oídos – de que estas cosas están prohibidas en el colegio? ¿Sabes cuantas quejas han tenido los profesores por que los alumnos fingen poner atención, cuando lo único que están haciendo es escuchar estupideces como esta?- dijo Snape, mientras se escuchaba la canción de "Smell like teen Spirit" que aún salía de las Audiogomas. El desgraciado no me soltaba el brazo y me estaba zarandeando como si fuera un niño – Y aparte de todo te puse un castigo, ¡y en lugar de cumplirlo vienes a dormirte! Ah, Potter, tu siempre sintiéndote con todo el derecho de saltarte las reglas, eres igual que tu pa...-

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- grité de repente, zafándome de las garras de Snape. Era todo, era suficiente. Mi paciencia llegó a su límite en ese mismo momento y todo lo que había aguantado en esos casi siete años se desbordó, no importándome las consecuencias, cegado por la ira. -¡Ya estoy harto de que me trates de esta forma, cabrón! ¡Tus jodidos traumas de la infancia no son mi culpa y no me importan, y ya no voy a tolerar el que me sigas intimidando así! Las cosas se van a arreglar aquí y ahora, como hombres. ¡Vamos, que quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas!-

El rostro de Snape pasó del desconcierto total a la furia absoluta en dos segundos, y se lanzó contra mi. Vi que mi puño salía volando contra su cara aún antes de pensarlo,  y le propiné un fuerte golpe en la boca. Se tambaleó un poco, pero un instante después me doblé por el dolor de un puñetazo en el estomago que me dejó sin aire. Gruñendo como un animal me arrojé sobre él y nos enzarzamos en una salvaje pelea como nunca la habíamos tenido, ya no como maestro y alumno, sino como dos hombres que se detestan entre ellos y que por mucho tiempo se han aguantado las ganas de partirse la cara uno al otro.  No puedo decir que alguno de los dos hubiera dominado la pelea; a pesar de llevarme casi 20 años, Snape era muy ágil. Pero yo ya no era el niño debilucho que alguna vez fui. Aunque aún sigo siendo delgado y un poco bajo, el quidditch me ha dado fortaleza y soy joven y fuerte. Así que no supe cuantos minutos nos estuvimos machacando a golpes y luchando contra el creciente dolor.

En un momento dado, logré subirme sobre Snape y lo aferré de los cabellos.

-¡Te voy a matar maldito, me las vas a pagar!- le grité, mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra el frío suelo de la mazmorra. Pero entonces me dio un golpe en los riñones y me derribó. Me levanté jadeando y me disponía a volver al ataque, cuando escuché una potente voz frente a mi.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-

El hechizo me alcanzó y fui a caer entre la pila de calderos. Vi a Snape embistiendo de nuevo contra mi, pero la voz se escuchó de nuevo y un momento después estaba tendido junto conmigo. El hechizo no lo había lanzado Snape.

Había sido Dumbledore, quien nos veía con sus ojos azules destellantes de furia desde el quicio de la puerta.

OK, espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. Recuerden que sus comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias y hasta la próxima :)

**Lanthir**


	2. Capitulo 2

Un Verano Diferente Por Lanthir Capitulo 2: La consecuencias de nuestros actos 

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- exclamó el director, aún apuntándonos con la varita. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, y era claro que Severus tampoco, pues se encogió de temor al igual que yo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. -¡Estoy esperando!- bramó Dumbledore.

Snape se puso de pie con lentitud.

-Potter empezó- dijo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con la manga de la túnica.

-¡No es cierto!- salté al instante -¡El estúpido me estaba jaloneando!-

-¡Cállate, impertinente hijo de...!-

-¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!- gritó Dumbledore amenazadoramente. Entró a la mazmorra a grandes zancadas y nos tomó por el brazo, llevándonos al aula de junto. Nos empujó hacia los pupitres para que tomáramos asiento y él se sentó en el escritorio. En circunstancias menos graves hubiera sido gracioso ver como Dumbledore trataba a Snape como si fuera un chiquillo castigado. El rostro del maestro denotaba miedo, fracasando rotundamente en su mascara de frialdad habitual.

Yo por mi parte, poco faltaba para que me orinara en los pantalones. Ya me veía expulsado de Hogwarts a solo unos meses de terminar mis estudios; con el cuerpo cada vez mas palpitante por el dolor y la cabeza punzantemente despejada, veía que me había pasado de la raya y mucho.

-Estoy harto de los problemas entre los dos- dijo Albus con voz firme, aunque haciendo obvios esfuerzos por serenarse –Harry, el Profesor Snape no es un enemigo a vencer, sabes que te ha ayudado en varias ocasiones y le debes respeto. Es totalmente inadmisible el que te dirijas a él de esa forma-

-Pero es que...-

-¡Silencio! Y tú, Severus, me sorprende que aún hagas responsable a este muchacho de cosas que pasaron antes de que siquiera naciera. ¡Por todos los cielos, eres un adulto y te estas comportando como un niño, peleando cuando deberías de mantener la calma!-

-¿Y esperaba que me quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras este jovencito malcriado me daba una golpiza?- dijo lacónicamente Snape, fulminándome con la mirada.

-Por favor, Severus, ambos sabemos que pudiste controlar al muchacho sin necesidad de meter las manos-

-Pues sinceramente, deseaba hacerlo- contestó Snape, mirando con furia a Dumbledore. Por un momento pareció que el anciano iba a perder los estribos de nuevo, pero suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus largas manos, como tratando de calmarse.

-Esta bien, si así lo quieren... No informaré de esto a la junta escolar. De hecho, nada de lo que pasó saldrá de esta aula...-

-Claro, y el maestro golpeador de alumnos se libra de cualquier problema, ¿verdad?- dije sin pensarlo. Estaba furioso por que al parecer, solo yo sería castigado.

-No he terminado, Potter- Dumbledore me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Snape me veía con sus ojos negros entornados. –Para salvaguardar la reputación tanto de uno como de otro, este asunto no se ventilará. Pero ambos tendrán que cumplir con un castigo, pues no pienso permitir que las cosas sigan igual. Saben que aún después de que se acaben las clases seguirán viéndose, pues Harry volverá aquí el próximo curso para ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y no toleraré que dos maestros protagonicen escenas de este tipo en el futuro. Así que este verano lo pasaran en el castillo juntos, a ver si así aprenden a llevarse mejor.-

-¡No puedes obligarme a hacer eso!- profirió Snape, indignado.

-¡No me puede retener en el colegio en verano!- exclamé poniéndome de pie.

Dumbledore dio un golpe con la mano al escritorio, mas furioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿Qué no puedo?! ¡Solo obsérvenme!-

Tiempo después, aún seguía preguntándome como es que Dumbledore no despidió a Snape y me expulsó a mi, aún cuando tenía el poder y por lo visto, las ganas para hacerlo. Es obvio que en el momento, el castigo que nos puso a ambos nos pareció de lo mas injusto, pero en realidad nos podría haber ido peor. He terminado por admitir que a pesar de todo, nunca voy a conocer a nadie mas sabio que Albus Dumbledore.

Bien, como él lo dijo, el asunto no se hizo del dominio público. Madame Pomfrey curó nuestras heridas sin hacer preguntas, obviamente aconsejada por el director. Yo no dije nada a nadie, salvo a Ron y Hermione, quienes se quedaron pasmados ante el hecho de que había golpeado a un maestro y no había sido expulsado. Pero se indignaron tanto como yo cuando les conté lo del castigo.

-No te puede hacer eso, Harry- dijo Hermione mientras Crookshanks saltaba a su regazo –No creo que siquiera sea legal el retenerte aquí contra tu voluntad-

-¡Obligarte a hacerte amigo de Snape! Debe de estar senil para pensar eso. Mándalo al diablo-

-¡Ron! No hables así de Dumbledore- Hermione miró ceñuda a su novio –Escucha Harry, comprendo que el castigo sea horrible, pero aún no entiendo como te atreviste a pelear con Snape... esto fue mucho peor que la vez que le lanzaste el _expelliarmo_ en tercero...-

-Ya, ya, que no estoy para sermones- dije de mal humor. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, escuchando como crepitaba el fuego de la chimenea en la sala común.

-Aunque pensándolo bien- dijo Hermione de repente –Dumbledore tiene razón respecto a que no pueden seguir así si tu también vas a trabajar aquí... creo que no es mala idea que trates de limar asperezas con Snape...-

-Oh, cállate- mascullé, aunque en mi interior sabía que tenía razón.

Pasaron los meses y tanto Snape como yo fingimos que no había pasado nada. En realidad, empecé a pensar que Dumbledore se iba a olvidar del ridículo castigo y me estaba preocupando en vano. El tiempo voló y yo estaba muy ocupado con los cursos adicionales que estaba tomando para impartir las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba muy emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, pues iba a ser el profesor de esa materia mas joven en muchísimo tiempo, pero trabajaba duro y sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

Los exámenes finales pasaron, el baile de fin de curso y finalmente nuestra tan esperada graduación. Cuando menos pensé era nuestro último día como estudiantes en Hogwarts y ya estábamos todos reunidos con nuestro equipaje en la explanada del colegio, a la espera de los carruajes que nos llevarían al Expreso. Esa mañana había recordado todo el penoso capítulo con Snape y la advertencia de Dumbledore, pero considerando que habían pasado casi 6 meses y no se había mencionado nada supuse que todo había quedado olvidado. Así que estaba haciendo planes con mis amigos para el verano, cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco. Dumbledore había llegado.

El director dio un pequeño discurso y se despidió de todos los demás, deseándoles suerte y pidiendo que regresaran a visitarlo de vez en cuando. No me había dirigido la palabra, así que cuando llegaron los carruajes traté de escabullirme en el primero que vi. Pero una mano me tomó por el hombro.

-Harry, ven a mi oficina, por favor- me dijo con educación. Me quedé viéndolo como esperando que todo fuera una broma.

-¡Harry! ¿No vienes?- me llamó Seamus, quien ya me tenía guardado un lugar junto a él, Ron y Hermione.

-Lo siento muchachos- les dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa –pero necesito hablar de algunos asuntos con Harry. No podrá viajar en este tren, pero lo verán después, ¿esta bien?-

-No hay problema, ¡nos vemos luego, Harry!- dijo Seamus. Todos sabían que iba a dar clases allí y suponían que el director tendría que afinar detalles conmigo, y que iría en el siguiente tren a Londres, así que no vieron nada raro. Solo Ron y Hermione me vieron con cara de espanto al comprender lo que estaba pasado.

-A... adiós- musitó Ron como si no me fuera a ver de nuevo con vida. Hermione solo atinó a mirar incrédula a Dumbledore antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el carruaje se pusiera en marcha.

El anciano agitó la mano, despidiéndose y se encaminó al castillo.

-Vamos, Harry. Hay mucho que hacer- me dijo con su habitual buen humor.

-Al menos tuvo la decencia de no decirles lo que piensa hacer conmigo- le dije hecho una furia, mientras caminaba detrás de él. Me echó una mirada con las cejas levantadas.

-Recuerda que tu solo te metiste en esto, Harry. No hables como si yo te estuviera castigando por algo que no hiciste. Vamos, que ya verás lo bien que sale esto-

No le contesté. Pensé que por primera vez, preferiría estar con los Dursley en lugar de ahí. Llegamos a la gárgola, le dio la contraseña y subimos las escaleras de caracol hasta su despacho. Cuando entramos Snape ya estaba ahí, con una expresión tan agria como si su hubiera tomado un litro de jugo de limón. Me lanzó una mirada que podría haber matado a un basilisco.

-Siéntate, Harry. Veamos, creo que recuerdan por que están aquí, ¿no es así?- dijo con toda tranquilidad. Ninguno le contestó, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro, como dándose cuenta de con cuanta ira lo veíamos. Sin embargo, no se inmutó –Bien, pues les hablaré de cómo serán las cosas. Estarán aquí un mes y medio; después de eso tendrán 2 semanas libres. En esas 6 semanas podrán vivir en cualquier parte del castillo que deseen, solo les pido que me avisen que habitación ha escogido cada uno. Este año todos los profesores han salido- Snape murmuró algo como "menos yo", pero Dumbledore siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado – y solo yo me quedé. Para cualquier cosa saben que pueden venir aquí a buscarme.

"Ahora Severus, desearía que platicaras con Harry sobre el noble arte de ser profesor. Estaría muy complacido si lo orientaras respecto a métodos de enseñanza y ese tipo de cosas, pues la asignatura que impartirá es muy importante y deseo que esté bien preparado; además sabes que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras está íntimamente ligada a Pociones. Creo que Harry se sentiría mas seguro de si mismo si recibe consejos de un maestro de tu trayectoria y experiencia, ¿no es así?-

De nuevo, ninguno le contestó. La perspectiva de recibir consejos de cómo ser buen maestro de Severus Snape no era nada alentadora.

-Por tu parte, Harry- prosiguió Dumbledore con naturalidad – Necesito que le des una mano a Severus respecto a un pequeño problema. –Snape miró interrogante al anciano –Como recordarás, el profesor Snape fue herido en una pierna por _Fluffy_ hace unos años. Verás, a pesar de que Madame Pomfrey hizo milagros con esa herida, la pierna de Severus no ha quedado del todo bien y temo que necesita algo de rehabilitación, según nos dijeron en San Mungo. Necesito que lo ayudes a ejercitarse un poco; se que lo podrás hacer después de los entrenamientos de quidditch que llevaste todo este tiempo.-

Snape se removió incómodo en su asiento, evitando mi mirada. Había notado cierta cojera en él cuando el tiempo era frío, pero no sabía que aquella vieja herida aún seguía molestándolo. Aún así, no me hacía mucha ilusión hacerme su entrenador personal.

-Por último, están en libertar de ir a Hogsmeade cuando lo deseen, y en verdad me alegraría ver que salen juntos. Las comidas también la haremos juntos, por que no hay nada mejor que una amigable charla de sobremesa, ¿no es así?-

Ambos mirábamos con incredulidad lo increíblemente ingenuo que podía ser Dumbledore a veces, tratando de que nos hiciéramos amigos. Aquello pintaba para ser un desastre en potencia.

-¿Alguna pregunta, muchachos?-

-Mmm-

-No-

-Esta bien, pueden irse. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena-

Snape y yo nos levantamos y fuimos en silencio hacia la salida. Bajamos por la escalera y salimos por la gárgola sin decir una palabra.

-Potter- dijo de repente Snape

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde vas a acomodarte?-

Pensé por un momento. El Cuarto de los Menesteres me parecía un buen sitio, pues podría tener todas las comodidades que quisiera. Tal vez hasta lo usaría para vivir cuando ya fuera profesor.

-En el Cuarto de los Menesteres- contesté. Snape frunció el seño; parecía que no sabía donde estaba. –Esta tres pisos arriba ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

Severus se dirigió a la escalera y comenzó a bajar.

-Por que quiero estar lo mas lejos posible de ti- su voz retumbó en el hueco de la escalera mientras descendía.

Maldición. Aquel iba a ser un verano jodidamente largo.  

Je, je, ha que Severus - Espero que les haya gustado el principio de esta historia, no será muy larga (no se me dan muy bien que digamos los fanfics demasiado extensos), pero ojalá y los divierta. A ver que tal se me da mi primer Harry/Severus, je, je. Besos y hasta la próxima.

**Lanthir**


	3. Capitulo 3

Un Verano Diferente Por Lanthir Capitulo 3: Semanas 1 y 2 

Pasé el resto de la tarde en mi nueva habitación, acomodando todo y dándole los últimos detalles; unas horas después, Dobby apareció con un ligero chasquido.

-¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Dobby está muy contento de que vaya a pasar el verano aquí! Verá como Dobby le prepara sus platillos favoritos, y también se encargará personalmente de su habitación, señor- me dijo, haciéndome una reverencia, mientras los sombreros que Hermione había tejido hacía años, aunados a otros nuevos, se tambaleaban peligrosamente en su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Dobby... no, no llores, ya sabes que yo siempre doy las gracias... no, en serio, deja de llorar...-

-¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Usted sigue siendo tan bueno con Dobby como desde el primer día! ¡No sabe cuanto significa para Dobby...!-

-Ejem... ¿Venías a decirme algo?- pregunté antes de que el elfo siguiera moqueando.

-¡Ah, si señor! La cena ya está servida, el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape lo esperan-

Así que después de despedirme de Dobby, bajé al Gran Comedor. Las mesas habituales habían sido retiradas a los extremos y solo había una pequeña en la cabecera del salón, donde ya estaban sentados Dumbledore y Snape.

-Buenas noches, Harry- me saludó el director; Snape solo se limitó a echarme una mirada aburrida.

La comida apareció y comenzamos a cenar. Pensando en que no quería pasarme el verano enojado con el viejo, empecé a conversar con él. Después del disgusto al saber que tendría que pasar el verano ahí, había empezado a aceptarlo; así que hice un esfuerzo y pasé una cena bastante agradable. En cambio, Snape no se mostró muy comunicativo que digamos. Respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas que Dumbledore le hacía y se pasó todo el rato con la vista clavada en el plato, muy tieso. Aunque cierta expresión de derrota revelaba que también se estaba haciendo a la idea de pasar las vacaciones conmigo. Al terminar la cena, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

-Muy bien muchachos, es hora de que me retire. Pero antes me gustaría hacerles una sugerencia, si se me permite- dijo muy sonriente. Como era claro que se lo permitiéramos o no, de cualquier manera iba a hablar, prosiguió –Me parece que sería buena idea que mañana mismo comenzaran con el entrenamiento y las pláticas de orientación que les había propuesto. El tiempo se pasa volando y en cuanto mas pronto comiencen, mejor para ambos-

Snape y yo asentimos sin muchas ganas y el director se mostró tan complacido como si hubiéramos dado de saltos ante sus planes. Finalmente se marchó, y unos minutos después salimos también nosotros, con un frío "_Buenas noches_".

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté deseando que todo el día anterior hubiera sido un mal sueño. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y encontrarme en mi habitación del Cuarto de los Menesteres, me sentí ciertamente abatido. Así que sin mucho animo me alisté para ir a desayunar. Cuando bajé, Snape ya estaba a la mesa, con su habitual túnica negra y un ejemplar del Profeta en la mano. Me saludó con frialdad y sin verme siquiera me comunicó que Dumbledore había tenido que salir de urgencia, pues el Ministerio lo había mandado a llamar y no estaría el resto del día. Así que desayunamos solos, sin dirigirnos la palabra. Él se la pasó leyendo el diario mientras comía con desgana un plato de cereal, y yo me entretuve con la correspondencia del día. Ron y Hermione me escribían, diciéndome que me irían a visitar en dos semanas. Mi amigo me preguntaba si aún estaba vivo y Hermione me rogaba que no le fuera a lanzar una maldición a Snape, por mucho que me hiciera enojar. Remus y Sirius también me escribieron; mi padrino se había molestado muchísimo por el castigo y me decía que ya le había enviado una lechuza a Dumbledore; y que en un par de días estaría lejos de _Snivelly_, que no me preocupara. También apareció una lechuza con aspecto cansado que me traía una carta de Hagrid; mi amigo se había ido de vacaciones a Francia con la intención de cortejar a Madame Máxime, y me encargaba que _Fang_ tuviera suficiente comida.

El tiempo pasó rápido y estaba a punto de decirle a Snape que empezáramos de una vez con aquella farsa, cuando se levantó de la mesa, con el Profeta aún en una mano y una taza de café en la otra. Sin mas se dirigió a la salida.

-Eh... ¿Profesor Snape? ¿No íbamos a empezar hoy con el entrenamiento?- pregunté algo dudoso. Se detuvo y me vio con una expresión de superioridad.

-¿Ves a Dumbledore por aquí, Potter? Yo no, y mientras no esté aquí no pienso hacer ninguna de las tonterías que "sugirió"- me dijo. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, leyendo su periódico y sorbiendo su café. Pero apenas había llegado a la puerta, cuando una lechuza pasó volando sobre él y dejó caer un sobre rojo en su cabeza. Me estaba dando la espalda y no podía ver su rostro, pero lo vi batallar con la taza y el periódico mientras tomaba el sobre, aparentemente sorprendido. La carta comenzó a humear por las esquinas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el comedor a un volumen cien veces mas alto de lo normal, cimbrando las ventanas.

_-¡¡NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA, SEVERUS!!-_

El sobre comenzó a arder sin llama y Snape se volvió hacia mi, con una expresión como si yo le hubiera enviado el vociferador.

-Creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos, profesor...- le dije, tratando de poner expresión seria a pesar de que la risa pugnaba por salir de mi ante el rostro ceñudo de Snape.

Un rato después estábamos en los vestidores del campo de quidditch. Mi "compañero" me dijo de mala gana que no tenía nada adecuado para hacer ejercicio, así que decidí que usaríamos la parte de abajo del uniforme de quidditch: la sudadera, los pantalones y los zapatos. Le indiqué donde estaban las prendas y lo vi sacar unas del equipo de Slytherin. "_Típico_" pensé, mientras buscaba en mi casillero mi viejo uniforme. Cerré la puerta y casi me voy de espaldas al ver que Snape se había desnudado sin mas, y se estaba cambiando a unos metros de mi. No pude evitar observarlo; era tan pálido y delgado como lo había imaginado. ¿Es que nunca había tomado el sol en toda su vida? Aunque he de decir que los ajustados boxers negros que usaba eran de mejor gusto de lo que pudiera haber pensado. Me pregunté para quien demonios se los pondría...

-¡Deja de ver mi trasero, Potter!- bramó Snape de repente, haciéndome pegar un brinco. ¡¡¡Agggghhhh, Snape me había visto viendo su trasero!!! Estúpido de mi, que no me había dado cuenta de que había un espejo frente a él y me había descubierto. Me miró amenazadoramente y yo solo atiné a voltearme.

-Yo no estaba viendo su trasero...- musité mientras me cambiaba. Un silencio incómodo se posó sobre nosotros hasta que salimos al campo. Era un día fresco y ventoso para ser verano, y observé que el viento revolvía los largos cabellos de mi ex maestro. 

-¿Y bien?- me dijo, sacando una liga de uno de sus bolsillos y amarrándose el pelo con un gesto de fastidio.

-Primero tenemos que calentar- le dije, tratando de que no se me notara lo desconcertado que estaba. Era la primera vez que veía a Snape enfundado en ropa ajustada y con el pelo amarrado. Podría haber pasado por un joven si no fuera por su característica expresión pétrea.

Así que empezamos con aquella primera sesión de ejercicio. Recordé las viejas rutinas que Oliver me puso cuando empecé en primer año y le expliqué a Snape como hacer algunas flexiones y rotaciones. Después dimos un par de vueltas al campo; para mi sorpresa, él pudo trotar a mi ritmo, y aguantó bien las secuencias que le puse con las viejas pesas del equipo. Por lo visto estaba en buena condición física general. "Con razón me dio una paliza" cavilé malhumorado. El profesor hizo todo lo que le dije en silencio y sin mostrar ni por un momento la mas mínima cordialidad. Se notaba que aún estaba molesto por lo del trasero.

Después de dos horas detuve el entrenamiento.

-Creo que es todo por hoy- le dije –Pero antes viene lo que pienso será lo mas importante. Tiene que hacer estiramientos para que los tendones de su pierna se aflojen y los músculos tomen fuerza. ¿Dónde lo mordió _Fluffy_?-

-Tu bien lo sabes, Potter- me dijo de manera mordaz. Aún recordaba que lo había visto cuando Filch lo estaba ayudando a curarse.

-No, no lo se. La vez que lo vi en la sala de maestros solo supe que su pierna derecha estaba llena de sangre, pero no me quedé a averiguar en donde exactamente lo había mordido el perro, ¿recuerda?- contesté, empezando a molestarme por su actitud. "_Otra mas de esas respuestas sarcásticas y al diablo_", pensé.

Snape entornó sus ojos negros y apretó los labios, pero pareció ceder. Se sentó en el pasto y se arremangó los pantalones; una fea cicatriz cruzaba su rodilla y parte de la pantorrilla. Se veía que había sido una herida profunda; con razón los nervios habían quedado dañados.

-Eso debió haber sido doloroso- dije sin pensarlo -¿Por qué no fue de inmediato con la señora Pomfrey?-

-No podía confiar en nadie con Quirrell suelto- contestó mientras se acomodaba el pantalón con aire pensativo.

En ese momento me sentí un poco mal por él, por tener que cargar con una herida como esa por todos esos años, solo por querer defender algo que sabía podía traer a Voldemort de regreso. Ahora el Señor Tenebroso ya no estaba, y en buena parte había sido gracias a Snape.

-¿Entonces?- me preguntó secamente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Vamos a hacer estiramientos- le dije –Siéntese en el piso, ahora baje primero la espalda y hasta el último la cabeza... así. Bien, estire las piernas hacia arriba, coloque las manos detrás de sus pantorrillas o a una altura donde se sienta cómodo y jálelas hacia su torso. Exhale mientras lo hace... si, así esta bien. Otra vez, lo mas que pueda, pero no se fuerce demasiado. Relájese; bien. – Pude notar que su extremidad herida le causaba problemas, pero no dije nada. -Estire su pierna derecha y flexione la izquierda; ahora presiónela hacia su torso con ayuda de sus manos. Con cuidado... muy bien. Ahora haga lo mismo con la derecha. MMM... ¿hasta ahí puede flexionarla?-

-Si- me dijo Snape con un tonito irritado. Su pierna herida estaba mas rígida de lo que había pensado. No entendía como podía caminar y correr normalmente.

-Vamos a hacer una prueba- le dije mientras me acercaba. –Necesito comprobar que tanta fuerza tienen sus músculos. Estire la pierna izquierda y flexione la derecha como lo estaba haciendo; voy a apoyarme contra usted y quiero que me empuje con todas sus fuerzas, ¿esta bien?-

Severus asintió y empujé ligeramente; vi que su rostro se ponía rígido, pero definitivamente estaba mal. No tenía casi nada de fuerza. Le pedí que hiciera lo mismo con su pierna sana y la diferencia entre ambas era enorme. Le enseñé un par mas de movimientos para estirar y relajar y lo dejé descansar; yo también me senté junto a él.

-¿Cómo ha podido caminar sin usar bastón durante todo este tiempo?- le pregunté.

-Con mucho dolor, muchacho. ¿Hemos terminado?- me dijo bastante molesto. Puse los ojos en blanco y le hice una seña con la mano, indicándole que se podía ir; se puso de pie y se alejó rápidamente rumbo al castillo. Me quedé ahí, rumiando una mezcla de disgusto y compasión por aquel hombre.

No lo vi durante el resto de la tarde, ni siquiera en el almuerzo. Dobby me dijo que había pedido que le llevaran la comida a su despacho y que no quería ser molestado.

Pasé la tarde contestando las cartas que había recibido y comiendo las trufas que Dobby me había llevado; mi amiguito sabía que me encantaba el chocolate y parecía que se pasaría el verano tratando de complacerme. Después fui a visitar a _Fang_ y a darle de comer; regresé al castillo lleno de babas, y me pregunté si Dumbledore me daría permiso de tenerlo dentro del castillo, pues parecía sentirse solo. Me aseé un poco antes de bajar a cenar y me encontré con que el director ya había regresado. Snape y él ya estaban comiendo.

-¿Qué tal fue su primer día de entrenamiento, jóvenes?- preguntó, tan jovial como siempre. Observé a Severus, quien parecía igual de molesto que en la tarde.

-Bien, si quitamos el hecho de que Potter quiere verme caminar con bastón- dijo mientras cortaba con fiereza su filete.

-¡Un momento! Yo no quise decir eso- espeté de inmediato.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces a que se debió ese comentario?- me preguntó soltando los cubiertos y cruzándose de brazos. Me estaba taladrando con los ojos.

-No lo dije con malicia, en realidad me sorprende que esté tan mal y que no se le note, eso es todo. No quise ofenderlo-

-Pues déjame decirte que no tengo la culpa de estar así y de toda esta situación –Dumbledore frunció el ceño al oír eso- Pero para la próxima te sugiero tener un poco mas de tacto-

-Pues hablando de tacto, usted no mostró mucho durante todo el día, Snape- era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin anteponerle el "señor" o "profesor", pero ni cuenta me di. Estaba furioso. –Yo tampoco estoy haciendo esto por gusto, –Dumbledore frunció aún mas el ceño –pero finalmente estoy tratando de ayudarlo, y algo de amabilidad no estaría mal para variar...-

-¡Ya basta los dos!- exclamó el director de repente –¡Tienen que comportarse como adultos, por Dios! Ya estoy viejo para estar soportando sus pataletas. No quiero oír una discusión mas, y si tienen algo que arreglar, háganlo hablando civilizadamente. Y tu, se amable con el chico- le dijo a Snape. Este pareció a punto de atacar al viejo con su tenedor, pero se limitó a masticar con ferocidad su comida. Seguramente se imaginaba que eran pedacitos de Dumbledore.

La cena terminó y Snape me dijo lacónicamente que me esperaba en su despacho para las clases de orientación.  Se fue sin despedirse del director y este solo bufó con resignación; me dio las buenas noches y también se retiró. Traté de alargar lo mas que pude la cena, pues no tenía la mas mínima gana de ir a ver a Severus; pero unos minutos después una lechuza me llevó una nota de _"No tengo toda la noche, Potter",_ y me tuve que poner en camino.

Detestaba ese lugar; la fría mazmorra que Snape usaba como oficina me traía malos recuerdos de tiempos pasados. Pero ahí estaba ahora, sentado frente al escritorio y tratando de poner en orden los pedacitos de pergamino donde había apuntado dudas que me iban saliendo durante los cursos preparatorios. Snape me miraba con aversión, sentado en su viejo sillón de orejas con los brazos cruzados.

-Debiste hacer eso antes de venir aquí- me dijo con su acostumbrado tono frío. Yo solo le lancé una mirada por encima de mis lentes y seguí acomodando mis notas, tardándome a propósito para fastidiarlo. Finalmente empecé a hacerle preguntas respecto a algunas regulaciones del Ministerio que no me habían quedado del todo claras. Él me explicó todo clara y concisamente, y comencé a tomar algunas notas. Conforme avanzaba la charla me surgieron mas preguntas y antes de que me diera cuenta habían dado las dos de la mañana.

-Ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo Snape; parecía muy cansado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se estiró, dejándome ver su blanca garganta. En ese momento recordé el episodio en los vestidores y el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi antiguo maestro; sentí que me ruborizaba y me puse a recoger mis pergaminos de inmediato, con manos algo torpes.

-Terminaremos después entonces- murmuré, terminando de juntar todo y encaminándome a la puerta.

-¿Mañana vamos a entrenar de nuevo?- me preguntó antes de que saliera.

-Si, si no siente molestias en la rodilla por el trabajo de hoy-

-MMM... no creo, estoy algo cansado pero me siento bien. Mañana veremos-

-Esta bien. Hasta mañana- le dije, queriendo salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

-Buenas noches-

De regreso a mi habitación, me pregunté que había sido todo aquello. Me había puesto muy nervioso con Snape, y no eran el tipo de nervios que acostumbraba provocarme, de miedo e intimidación. Mas bien se acercaban peligrosamente a algo que había conocido solo con algunos muchachos. Y es que desde siempre, había sabido que me atraían tanto hombres como mujeres, y en realidad no era nada raro o malo para mi;  era algo conocido en mi circulo de amigos y no había ningún problema con ello. De hecho, mi última relación había sido con un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Jordan, aunque habíamos terminado hacía un año. Desde entonces nadie me había movido, hasta esos terroríficos momentos anteriores. ¡Pero era Severus Snape, por todos los cielos! Le atribuí esa momentánea locura al cansancio del día y me metí a la cama en cuanto llegué a la habitación, pensando en las dudas que me habían quedado respecto al sistema de enseñanza del Ministerio.

El resto de la semana fue muy tranquilo, relativamente. Snape y yo seguíamos riñendo por cualquier estupidez, pero nos cuidábamos de no hacerlo frente a Dumbledore. El entrenamiento prosiguió y a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, se notaba que se esforzaba; parecía estar harto de batallar con su pierna, y hacía todo lo que le decía sin chistar. Un día que hacía mucho sol, hizo aparecer unas gafas oscuras muy bonitas y se las puso, quejándose del "_Maldito sol veraniego_". Desde ese día las usaba cada vez que empezaba a clarear demasiado. Viéndolo así, con el uniforme de quidditch, el cabello amarrado en una coleta y los lentes oscuros, nadie podría haberlo reconocido. Sin embargo, dentro del castillo seguía usando sus acostumbradas túnicas negras.

El horario de las asesorías cambió; pasamos tres días trabajando hasta la madrugada, hasta que finalmente Snape se cansó y me dijo que nos veríamos por las tardes, después de la comida. Así lo hicimos y las cosas fueron mejor; a pesar de la riñas y de que seguíamos tratándonos fríamente, él me aclaraba todas las dudas que tenía y me daba consejos cuando se los pedía. Todo el asunto de ser maestro era mas complicado de lo que había pensado al principio y definitivamente lo que me habían enseñado no era suficiente. Por mas mal profesor que Snape me hubiera parecido alguna vez, tenía que aceptar que en realidad era bueno enseñando y que mucha de la opinión que tenía de él estaba influenciada por la antipatía que sentíamos mutuamente. 

Seguíamos comiendo juntos, él siempre abstraído en su diario y yo riéndome con la correspondencia. Sirius me escribió quejándose del vociferador que Dumbledore le había mandado en respuesta a su amenaza de que si no me quitaba el castigo se las iba a ver con el Ministerio de Magia. Remus decía que aún le seguían zumbando los oídos y que bien le había dicho a Sirius de que la intimidación no era la mejor forma de sacarle algo a Dumbledore. También me contaba que sus vecinos muggles habían llamado a la policía por "_un hombre loco que está gritando a través de un megáfono_". Hagrid me contaba que estaba muy disgustado por que al parecer, Madame Máxime ya había encontrado otro pretendiente, "_un orate italiano muy aterciopelado_", pero que ya estaba planeando como deshacerse de él. Ron se alegraba de que aún estuviera vivo y Hermione me contaba de su nuevo trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas. En realidad, ´Mione estaba tratando de crear el Departamento de Derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero era algo secreto que llevaba años planeando.

Por su parte, Dumbledore a veces estaba en el castillo y otras no; pero había permitido que Fang durmiera en mi habitación y eso me hacía feliz, pues ya no me sentía tan solo.

En cuanto empezó la segunda semana, hice una variación al entrenamiento. En lugar de dar vueltas al campo de quidditch, empezamos a correr por el camino hacia Hogsmeade. Era un paraje muy agradable y no tan monótono como el campo; así que íbamos y veníamos cada mañana, mientras veía con satisfacción los avances en la condición de Snape y el saludable color que estaba tomando su pálida piel. Yo también me sentía renovado con el ejercicio, pues hacía ya un par de meses que no lo hacía, desde que se acabara la temporada de quidditch.

El miércoles de la segunda semana algo me tomó por sorpresa. Dumbledore había salido y Snape y yo estábamos terminando de comer; yo estaba riéndome como tonto con el comic de _Las aventuras de Martín Miggs, el muggle loco_ que Ron me había mandado, mientras me acababa mi segunda rebanada de pastel de chocolate. No supe en que momento Severus dejó su diario y se quedó viéndome, hasta que levanté la mirada.

-¿Acaso tienes ocho años, Potter?- me dijo con una sonrisita burlona en sus finos labios. Pero extrañamente, no había malicia en sus palabras, como siempre. Simplemente le parecía divertido que un joven a punto de convertirse en maestro se estuviera atragantando de pastel y leyendo tiras cómicas.  No supe que contestarle y solo le sonreí tímidamente. Él me sonrió a su vez y dejó El Profeta a un lado.

-Vamos, que hay que continuar con la asesoría- me dijo, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta. Me acabé el pastel de dos grandes bocados y lo seguí, preguntándome que había sido aquello y recordando de repente lo pasado aquel primer día, aquel chispazo de aparente atracción que había sentido por un momento. Me sentía muy confundido.

El sábado pasó algo mucho mas grave. Era un día terriblemente caluroso y un rato después de haber empezado el entrenamiento nos tuvimos que despojar de los suéteres de quidditch, quedándonos solo con las playeras. Empezamos con el calentamiento normal y un poco de pesas, y después corrimos el habitual circuito Hogwarts – Hogsmeade – Hogwarts. Después nos refugiamos del sol en la sombra que daba uno de los pilares y Snape se secó el sudor de la cara, quitándose sus lentes oscuros. Masculló algo así como "_Odio el calor_", pero siguió adelante.

Cuando vino la hora del estiramiento, creí conveniente agregar algo mas de resistencia a su pierna, ahora que parecía haberse acostumbrado a los ejercicios.

-Quiero intentar algo nuevo, profesor –le dije- Necesito que se ponga en la posición normal de estiramiento, acostado y elevando la pierna hacia arriba, bien estirada... ahora llévela hacia su torso... bien. Ahora, vamos a forzarla poco a poco a que baje, para obtener mas flexibilidad desde el muslo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a apoyarme en usted y a hacer presión hacia abajo, en cuanto sienta alguna molestia me dice, ¿esta bien?-

-Si-

Así que descansé mi peso en la extremidad de Snape, apoyando mis manos en su pantorrilla, y empecé a presionar un poco. Dios, en verdad estaba oxidado... pero un rato después cedió un poquito. Parecía que mas bien estaba tenso.

-Relájese...- le dije. Severus respiró profundamente, y efectivamente, su pierna cedió mas. Sabía que la molestia no estaba en la articulación de la cadera y el muslo; el problema vendría cuando tratáramos de estirar la rodilla, que era lo que había visto que estaba peor.

Ahora me encontraba casi perpendicular al cuerpo de Snape. El sol pegaba en mi espalda y de repente me di cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de Severus que aún sin mis gafas podía ver perfectamente cada detalle de su delgado rostro; las cejas negras y rectas que nacían de su piel blanca, al igual que las tupidas pestañas que orlaban sus ojos negros. Apenas si tenía una que otra ligera arruga al lado de los ojos y en la frente, y su nariz no era fea después de todo. Y sus labios... vi que se entreabrían al jalar aire, y una súbita y cálida sensación me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

En ese momento caí en cuenta de lo íntima y comprometedora que podía resultar aquella posición, y mi corazón se aceleró. De repente, fui conciente de que el rostro de Snape había cambiado; primero estaba concentrado viendo fijamente su pierna, como diciéndole que trabajara bien. Pero ahora me estaba observando tan estrechamente como lo estaba haciendo yo. En un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y un furioso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Lo que había visto aquel día en los vestidores cruzó como un rayo por mi mente y me quedé sin respiración al sentir que la excitación me traspasaba. Me puse de pie de inmediato, trastabillando y a punto de caer sobre Severus, que seguía tan rojo como un tomate.

-Yo... ejem, creo que es suficiente por ahora. Termine de estirar, yo... eh.. cof, cof, si, tengo que ir por un vaso de agua, cof, cof, nos vemos luego...- dije, y salí corriendo cobardemente, sin voltear atrás y sin recordar la gran jarra de agua que teníamos a nuestras disposición en el campo. En cuanto llegué a los vestidores me encerré en una de las duchas y me di de topes contra la pared por la tremenda escena que acababa de hacer. Era obvio que Snape se había dado cuenta de lo que cruzó por mi mente. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Y si se molestaba, si le decía algo a Dumbledore?

Y lo que era peor: ¿Por qué me había sentido excitado con Severus? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

El día avanzó y me la pasé encerrado en mi habitación, cavilando sobre lo sucedido. Ni siquiera cuando Dobby me avisó que la comida estaba servida bajé, así que un rato después me llevó una bandeja llena de carne y papas que comí casi sin darme cuenta. Hedwig apareció como a las 6 llevando una nota de Snape, preguntándome que si no pensaba ir a la asesoría. Me excusé diciendo que me sentía indispuesto y que no me esperaran para la cena tampoco. Después me tendí en la cama, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido hasta que creí volverme loco, y finalmente me quedé dormido.

Me desperté en la madrugada sobresaltado por un sueño, aunque no podía recordar sobre que era. El cuerpo me quemaba y me di cuenta de que una dolorosa erección se apretaba dentro de mis pantalones. Me imaginé entonces que era lo que estaba soñando, y lentamente, casi torturándome, me quité la ropa y me masturbé, con imaginarias imágenes de Severus en mi mente. Exploté en un delicioso orgasmo que estremeció todas las fibras de mi ser, y cuando me recuperé un horrible sentimiento de confusión me invadió. Me levanté y quité todas las mantas y las sabanas, arrojándolas furioso al suelo; después me bañe con el agua muy fría y sin secarme siquiera volví a tenderme en la cama desnuda, detestando a cada segundo el maldito calor que hacía y maldiciendo a Dumbledore por obligarme a estar allí.

Domingo por la mañana. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí el peso de algo lleno de plumas en mi pecho desnudo; era el viejo _Errol_, que como siempre se había colapsado en la entrega. Lo acomodé en mi almohada mientras se recuperaba y leí un mensaje de Ron, que decía que él y Hermione vendrían ese día en la mañana a visitarme. ¡Demonios! Seguramente habían mandado a _Errol_ desde hacía tres días, pero se atrasó y ahora tendría a mis amigos en el castillo en unas horas. Ya no había tiempo de mandarles una carta diciéndoles que no vinieran, así que no tuve mas remedio que alistarme y tratar de fingir que nada había pasado. Me vestí con rapidez y bajé al Gran Comedor.

Dumbledore y Severus ya estaban desayunando. Luché por calmarme y darle poca importancia al asunto; a lo mejor estaba exagerando y Snape ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada. Pero esos pensamientos se vinieron abajo cuando tomé asiento y vi que Severus enrojecía y clavaba la vista en su estúpido periódico. Su habitual mascara de frialdad estaba presente, claro, pero sus mejillas sonrosadas era algo que no podía disimular. Para colmo, Dumbledore insistió en que teníamos que seguir con el entrenamiento, a pesar de que le dije que Ron y Hermione iban a venir de visita.

-Oh, estoy seguro que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger vendrán mas tarde- me dijo –Además, no puedes dejar a Severus sin esos ejercicios que le están ayudando tanto-

Snape le lanzó una de sus miradas envenenadas pero no dijo nada.

Un rato después estábamos corriendo por el camino a Hogsmeade. Nadie había dicho nada y pretendíamos estar bien, pero yo sabía que él sabía, por decirlo de alguna forma. Íbamos trotando en silencio y mi cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos, mientras veía de reojo a aquel hombre de rostro inexpresivo; trataba de ocultarme bajo uno de los sombreros de Dobby, que tenía una enorme visera y orejitas. Me veía ridículo, pero no me importaba, con tal de que me mantuviera fuera de la vista de mi ex profesor. Pero después de que la quinta persona a la que pasamos por el camino se me quedara viendo con sorna, Snape se detuvo y me arrancó el sombrero, lanzándolo hacia los matorrales.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Potter!- me dijo enfadado, quitándome los lentes también de un tirón y golpeándolos con su varita, con lo cual se oscurecieron -¡Si lo que quieres es protegerte del sol, quítate esa ridícula cosa y hechiza tus gafas! ¿Te imaginas si un alumno te ve con algo así? ¡Serás el hazmerreír de la escuela y nadie te respetará!-

Estaba a punto de decirle que me importaba un bledo lo que la gente pensara de mi, cuando escuché unas voces que venían por el camino.

-¡Harry, Harry!- me llamaba  Hermione, sonriendo y agitando la mano. Ron venía detrás de ella, cargado de paquetes. Al parecer habían ido de compras a Hogsmeade antes de venir a verme.

-¡Que gusto verte!- me dijo mi amiga, poniéndose de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla. Pero Ron se había quedado estático viendo a Severus, y Hermione pronto reparó en él también.

-¿Pro... profesor Snape?- preguntó Ron con la boca abierta. Severus Snape, con un ajustado uniforme de quidditch, modernos lentes oscuros y el cabello peinado en una coleta era algo que definitivamente no pensaron que verían alguna vez.

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley- les saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y la frialdad impresa en cada una de sus palabras.-Potter, regresaré al castillo yo solo. Con permiso- Y echó a andar hacia la escuela.

Mis amigos no se repusieron de la impresión hasta que se tomaron un par de tazas de té fuerte. Estábamos en mi habitación y les había contado todo lo ocurrido hasta la fecha, exceptuando claro, el hecho de que había empezado a encontrar atractivo a Snape. Esperaba que fuera alguna locura momentánea y que pronto desapareciera, así que pasamos la tarde charlando animadamente, con Fang tirando pelos y babas sobre las compras de mis amigos.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron a cenar para alegría de Dumbledore; sin embargo, Snape a penas si tocó la comida y unos minutos después se retiró de la mesa, despidiéndose escuetamente de mis amigos. No se por que, pero eso me irritó en exceso. Cuando ellos se marcharon a través de la chimenea de la oficina de Dumbledore, me quedé platicando un rato mas con él.

-¿Por qué Snape es así? Me refiero a como puede vivir sin amigos, a por que trata a las personas de esa forma...- pregunté, arrellanado en el sillón frente al fuego. Dumbledore suspiró y posó sus viejos ojos azules en las llamas que lamían el hogar.

-Escucha Harry, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia contarte esto, pero tal vez te ayude a entender el por que Severus es como es. Hace muchos años, cuando James y él iban en primer año en esta escuela, eran amigos, Harry. Y tu padre lo traicionó...-

¡Hola a tods! :D ¿Qué tal? Antes que nada, mil gracias por todos los amables reviews que me dejaron para este fanfic. Es muy importante para mi el saber que les esta gustando y el conocer su opinión, ya que a través de sus mensajes estoy tratando de pulir mi estilo para que sea ameno y fluido, pues estoy tratando de escribir una historia original. Pero antes necesito saber si voy por buen camino en esto fanfics. Porfas, díganme si hay algo que no se me entienda, o si falla algo respecto a ortografía o redacción. También les estaría muy agradecida si me dicen algún punto bueno que vean respecto a estilo, para enfocarme en eso y tratar de resaltarlo :) Y claro, díganme que les parece la historia y como se va dando hasta ahorita, je, je -

¿Cómo ven a este par? Esta historia si se dan cuenta, es POV de Harry y solo va a hablar él, pero Severus no puede ocultar a veces las cosas ;)  Ya veremos que pasa mas adelante. Cada capitulo va a abarcar dos semanas de las 6 que tendrán que pasar juntos, así que faltan 2 capítulos mas del periodo de castigo y yo creo que uno mas de las dos semanas que restarían de vacaciones. Como les dije, va a ser cortito, mi cerebro no da para mas, je, je. Pero son un poco largos, así que allí compensa :)

Ah! Y por cierto, respecto a la ultima parte de este cap sobre la amistad de Severus y James, es solo eso, amistad. No tuvieron nada que ver románticamente hablando por si lo habían pensado, ehh! Je, je -

Aprovecho también para agradecer los reviews para el final de Sobre Janis Joplin, ¡mil gracias! :D Gab y otras personas a través de mi página me preguntaron respecto a un epílogo, hay! Ahí si me agarraron en curva, por que nunca he hecho un epílogo :P Siempre pienso que después de todo el desmadre "Viven felices para siempre", jo - Así que eso es lo mismo que pasó después de SJJ, aunque haciendo cuentas eso tendría apenas un par de años, así que todavía no es para siempre, ja, ja, ja. Pero hay la llevan, no se preocupen ;)

Que mas... sigo sin internet y extrañando horrores a todos mis ciber amigos :( Pero tarde o temprano volveré (como dijo McArthur), y ya me pondré al corriente con todo. Un beso a tods!!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero poder venir cada semana a publicar como hoy. No olviden dejar sus reviews si este fic es de su agrado, este y todos los caps son dedicados para mi amiguita Ali (a quien extraño muchooooo!!!), espero que te guste, nena :)

Besitos y nos vemos para la próxima semana!!!

**Lanthir**

PD. Vi en las noticias que el nuevo libro de HP se va a llamar HP y el Príncipe Mestizo, pero que el título no se refiere a Harry ni a Voldemort!!! ¿? Hay, ya me quebré la cabeza pensando y no se me ocurre nadie de quien sería. ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿O será un nuevo personaje?


	4. Capitulo 4

Un Verano Diferente Por Lanthir Capitulo 4: Semanas 3 y 4 

"Cuando entraron a Hogwarts, tanto Severus como James eran niños muy retraídos; Severus fue rechazado en Slytherin desde el principio, y James parecía no encajar con el espíritu de Gryffindor. Ambos fueron muy solitarios los primeros meses, pero entonces pasó algo inaudito: se hicieron amigos, a pesar de las rivalidades que desde siempre se han dado en estas dos casas. Se pasaban los días inventando hechizos y pociones, y llegaron a ser tan unidos como lo son Ron y tu.

Pero lamentablemente, esto fue algo que molestó mucho a Sirius; él fue un líder para su casa desde el primer día que llegó aquí, y era muy celoso del honor de Gryffindor. Así que empezó a incluir a James en su circulo de amigos y a alejarlo de Severus, hasta que poco a poco terminó por cortar toda relación con él. Para cuando terminó el primer año ya no se hablaban. Y a principios de segundo, Severus comenzó ser el blanco de las bromas que Sirius organizaba, ayudado por James.

Tengo que decirte, Harry, que Severus nunca volvió a hacerse amigo de otra persona, al menos durante su estancia aquí; y no tengo que hablarte del irracional coraje que aún guarda hacia tu padre, y por desgracia, hacia ti. No te cuento esto para tratar de justificarlo, pero me parece que tal vez te sea útil el saber que la forma en que se desenvuelve no es nada personal. Simplemente es una actitud errónea de su parte, aunado a una permanente recelo hacia cualquiera que de muestras de querer acercarse a él."

Dumbledore volvió a posar sus ojos en el fuego, hundido en sus recuerdos y canturreando una canción. Yo me quedé en silencio, sopesando lo que me había dicho; me sentía mal, por que amaba a mi padre a pesar de todo, pero tenía que aceptar que lo que había hecho no había sido honrado. Y el saber que Sirius lo provocó me hizo sentir peor. Me acordé la vez en que Malfoy me ofreció su amistad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber aceptado? ¿Me hubiera unido a él para fastidiarle la vida a Ron y Hermione? No, yo nunca podría haber hecho eso, pero al parecer mi padre si.

Como había dicho Dumbledore, nada justificaba el que Snape se comportara mal conmigo, pero me pregunté que hubiera hecho yo en su lugar. Por unos momentos ya no me parecía tan desgraciado como siempre; simplemente era un hombre que no podía liberarse de las cadenas del pasado, y que vivía lleno de resentimientos. Me estremecí al pensar en que clase de vida era esa.

Vi que Dumbledore bostezaba y me di cuenta de que era hora de irme a dormir. Me despedí de él y caminé por los desiertos pasillos del castillo, aún pensando en lo que el director me acababa de contar.

Comenzó la tercera semana de nuestro castigo y las cosas estaban tomando un tinte rutinario. Una inesperada tormenta barrió los terrenos del castillo durante varios días, pero aún así seguíamos con el ejercicio, las asesorías y las peleas habituales. En ningún momento se tocó la cuestión de lo ocurrido durante el entrenamiento del sábado. Simplemente ambos fingimos que no pasó nada, y agradecí mentalmente el que Snape no hubiera sacado a relucir el tema. Pero aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza la sensación que me había recorrido aquel día, y a veces, en la noche me preguntaba como sería hacer el amor con alguien como él; aunque no tenía la mas mínima idea sobre su orientación sexual. Sin embargo, durante el entrenamiento me cuidaba de no volver a ponerme en una situación comprometedora. Lo ultimo que quería era que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Severus por su parte, seguía tan impasible como siempre, aunque parecía tolerarme un poco mas según pasaban los días. A veces se refrenaba de decirme alguna frase mordaz; otras, hacía cosas amables por mí, como el día que se me cayeron las gafas mientras corríamos y las pisé accidentalmente. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él las recogió, les dio un golpe con su varita y me las volvió a poner sin decir ni media palabra. Otro día me había terminado mi porción de pudín de chocolate y estaba viendo si aún quedaba mas, cuando Snape empujó su plato hacia mi, sin levantar la vista del diario que leía. No había tocado su postre y me lo cedió sin decir nada, como acostumbraba. Y el hechizo de oscurecimiento que le había puesto a mis lentes era de lo mas conveniente, pues se oscurecían en el sol y se aclaraban en la sombra, algo así como los cristales Photogrey muggles.

Pero el constante silencio que reinaba entre nosotros me empezaba a molestar; no solo era por que pasábamos varias horas al día juntos y era incómodo no hablar mas de lo necesario, sino por que en verdad me sentía solo. Extrañaba a Ron, a Hermione, a Sirius y a Remus, a Hagrid... y la única compañía que tenía aparte de Snape era Dumbledore, pero solo lo veía durante las comidas, y eso a veces. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera del castillo. Un día me encontré reteniendo a Dobby con tal de hablar con alguien, a pesar de que la pobre criatura no tenía mucha conversación que digamos.

Pero en cuanto comencé a hablar con _Fang_ resolví hacer algo. Así que el viernes de la tercera semana durante la comida, decidí tratar de sacarle conversación a Snape. Estaba leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas y de vez en cuando marcaba cosas.

-¿Es para sus clases?- pregunté tentativamente. Severus alzó la vista del libro y apenas levantó las cejas.

-Si-

-Ah... ¿es como lo que me explicaba el otro día, lo de consultar diversas fuentes al preparar los temas?-

-Así es- me dijo, volviendo a clavar la vista en su libro.

-¿Cuándo fue que decidió hacerse maestro? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo?- pregunté, haciendo mi taza a un lado y cruzando las manos frente a mi, dispuesto a platicar. Snape volvió a levantar la mirada y me observó como si no supiera quien era.

-¿A que se deben todas estas preguntas?- me dijo, viéndome con recelo.

-A nada, simplemente tengo curiosidad. Y tengo ganas de charlar, eso es todo- le dije con sinceridad. Él me observó por unos instantes y una sutil sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Su expresión se suavizo y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sentí que la cara se me ponía caliente.

-¿Ya te cansaste de pelear?- me preguntó, dejando su libro sobre la mesa y estudiándome con sus ojos oscuros, aún con la sonrisa bailoteando en sus finos labios.

-¿Usted no?- dije, lanzándole una sonrisita. Un segundo después me di cuenta de que esa había sido mi _sonrisa patentada de invitación al ligue_, y mi corazón dio otro vuelco. ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?!

Severus seguía examinándome. Parecía que me estaba viendo por primera vez y repasó cada detalle de mi rostro con lentitud, con una expresión inescrutable. Yo me estaba poniendo muy nervioso y sentía que el cuerpo me cosquilleaba por todas partes, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo; me pasé la lengua por los labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Severus se dio cuenta del gesto y posó sus ojos en los míos; en ese instante tuve el deseo de saltar encima de él y arrancarle su túnica negra. Entonces sonrió aún mas y se apartó un mechón rebelde de los ojos.

-Si, ya me cansé de discutir. A estas alturas lo veo innecesario y estando solos me parece aburrido-

Salí del trance y alcancé un vaso con agua con las manos algo torpes.

-¿Quiere decir que era mejor pelear con público?- pregunté incrédulo.

-Al menos uno de los dos ganaba- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Le sonreí sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Me parece que Dumbledore esta cumpliendo su cometido, ¿no cree?- dije, sintiéndome terriblemente atraído por aquel hombre.

-No seas tan optimista, Potter- me dijo con un fingido tono frío y la sonrisa aún en sus labios, y un delicioso calor me bañó de pies a cabeza. –Si has terminado, hay que empezar con la asesoría de hoy-

Lo seguí a su despacho en silencio, tratando de hacer que mi agitada respiración volviera a la normalidad y muy conciente de algo: había descubierto que Severus me gustaba.

Al día siguiente durante del desayuno, mi ex profesor estaba concentrado en su Profeta y yo comía un pan tostado con grandes cantidades de mantequilla y mermelada. Una bandada de lechuzas mojadas por la lluvia entró por la ventana, trayendo la correspondencia, y para mi asombro también Severus recibió carta. La abrió y leyó el pergamino negro con rostro inexpresivo; se qued muy quieto por unos instantes y después prosiguió a doblar cuidadosamente la misiva. Pude notar que a pesar de que su cara no mostró nada, sus manos estaban un poco temblorosas cuando guardó la carta entre su túnica. El resto del desayuno lo pasó casi sin tocar su plato, y el Profeta había sido olvidado en una esquina de la mesa.

El entrenamiento estuvo como siempre, aunque me pareció raro que Snape se hubiera puesto sus lentes oscuros aún cuando estaba bastante nublado. Hablamos poco, pero cuando terminamos él se acercó mientras yo recogía las pesas con las que habíamos trabajado.

-Hoy por la tarde voy a ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Necesitas algo?- me preguntó. Lo pensé por un momento y le contesté:

-En realidad necesito varias cosas... ¿puedo ir con usted? No me gustaría incomodarlo por tener que cargar todo hasta acá-

-Esta bien, te espero en el vestíbulo a la una. No te retrases-

Me quedé pensando en que diría la carta mientras lo veía dirigirse a los vestidores con pasos lentos.

Llegamos a Hogsmeade en medio de una ligera lluvia. La tormenta por fin había amainado, pero aún quedaban algunas nubes. Snape me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que nos veríamos en dos horas en Las Tres Escobas, así que me dirigí a Honeydukes, contento de que no me hubiera acompañado para burlarse de mis hábitos alimenticios. Después fui a comprar algunas túnicas formales para cuando diera clases y otras prendas que necesitaba. Vi unos boxers ajustados iguales a los que traía Snape aquel día en los vestidores y me emocioné.

Salí cargado de paquetes y me dirigía a una de las tiendas al final del pueblo, cuando pasé junto al cementerio y vi que Snape estaba frente a una de las tumbas, con expresión afligida. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de que la lluvia lo estaba empapando y seguía parado allí, observando fijamente la lápida. Un anciano avanzaba con un viejo paraguas entre las tumbas y se acercó a Severus; yo puse mis paquetes en una banca y me escabullí entre las lápidas, queriendo oír lo que pasaba.

-Gracias, gracias, muchacho- escuché que le dijo el viejito a Severus cuando lo ayudo a pararse. Se había arrodillado para dejar un ramo de flores en la tumba, que aparentemente era reciente. -¿Eras amigo de Dorian?- le preguntó el anciano.

-Si... hace mucho tiempo que dejé de verlo, pero si, era mi amigo- contestó Snape con voz hueca.

-No te recuerdo del funeral, ¿no viniste?-

-Apenas me enteré. El aviso me llegó esta mañana-

-Oh, si, no eres el único a quien le llegó retrasada la noticia- dijo el viejo con su voz rasposa –Esa maldita tormenta confundió a las lechuzas aún en las distancias cortas, muchos se perdieron el funeral. Fue el lunes pasado, muy conmovedor, si...-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Severus con el rostro contraído de dolor. Nunca lo había visto así.

-Una tragedia, mi muchacho, eso es lo que fue. Pensar en que Dorian era un mago tan competente, y ¡pum! Un mal día simplemente se cae de un caballo y se rompe el cuello... era tan bueno, mi sobrino favorito- dijo el anciano, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo percudido. –Su esposa Charlotte y sus hijos están devastados, los pobres...-

-Lo lamento mucho- musitó Snape, aunque parecía decirlo mas para él que para el anciano.

-Gracias, gracias. Es muy triste, si... tan joven, tenía mas o menos tu edad, ¡hay! Que tragedia, que tragedia...- dijo el viejito, secándose las lagrimas mientras se iba con pasos lentos y torpes. Severus se quedó ahí, tan inmóvil como las estatuas que adornaban las criptas, hasta que pareció reaccionar, y susurrando unas palabras se marchó.

Estaba pasmado. Se me encogió el corazón al ver a Snape tan triste; no tenía idea de quien era el hombre por el que se sentía así, y cuando me hube asegurado de que nadie me veía, me acerqué con cuidado a la lápida. _Dorian McLoude._ El nombre no me decía nada, no era de nadie a quien conociera o de quien hubiera escuchado hablar. ¿Quién había sido?

Me obligué a irme de aquel lugar cuando vi que ya era hora de verme con Severus en el bar. Tome mis compras y eché a correr rumbo a las Tres Escobas; el lugar estaba lleno como siempre, y la gente estaba mojada por la lluvia de afuera, que había arreciado de nuevo. En una esquina estaba Snape, con una copa de vino en la mano y la mirada fija en la ventana, pensativo. Me acerqué y me senté frente a él, dejando mis cosas a un lado.

-Ah, ya llegaste- me dijo, como saliendo de un sueño. –Tendremos que comer aquí, no pienso ir hasta Hogwarts con este tiempo-

Asentí y ordenamos carnero y ensalada de verduras. Comimos en silencio; Severus parecía estar a mil kilómetros de allí. No me pude aguantar mas.

-Profesor... yo... yo lo vi en el cementerio hace un rato- le dije con tiento. Snape me vio con expresión vacía.

-Ah...-

-¿Esta bien?- le pregunté.

-Si, gracias- me dijo en voz baja. No era cierto; sabía que se sentía mal, a pesar de que su rostro no denotaba sufrimiento. Seguimos comiendo, y cuando estábamos tomando el té volví a preguntar.

-¿Quién era?-

Severus apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos y me observó con esa expresión suave que ponía en contadas ocasiones. De repente acercó su mano a mi cara y despegó el flequillo de mi frente, pues se había adherido con la lluvia. Sonrió ligeramente y mi corazón dio uno de esos saltos mortales que últimamente le gustaban tanto.

-Dorian era... un amigo, Potter- me dijo con voz calmada – Nos conocimos cuando yo salí de Hogwarts, en un viaje. Él era inglés, pero había estudiado en Durmstrang. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos a una buhardilla en el callejón Knockturn- Severus sonrió, recordando. –Su familia era rica, pero Dorian era tan orgulloso que nunca les pidió dinero para vivir en un lugar mejor... a su madre casi le da un ataque cuando vio el sitio donde vivíamos, ja, ja, ja. Había ratas y todo...-

Me reí de buena gana, imaginando a un Severus joven en un lugar como aquel.

-Queríamos hacerle la competencia al _Quitamanchas Mágico Multiusos de la señora Skower_ con una poción que habíamos inventado; íbamos a crear un imperio a base de la mugre de los demás –Snape se rió y suspiró –Pero las cosas no siempre resultan ser como las planeas... Dorian conoció a una chica, se enamoró y se casó. Tomó su puesto en los negocios familiares, se volvió respetable y no volvimos a vernos. Eso fue hace 18 años. Dorian se rompió el cuello el lunes. La carta que me llegó hoy era el anuncio del funeral. Charlotte aún me recuerda...-

Snape volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos. Me sentía triste por todo lo que me había contado, por lo que parecía ser el destino de todas las relaciones que emprendía: el abandono. También sentí que Dorian había sido algo mas que un amigo, y que dejó a Severus por la mujer con la que se casó.

-Era su pareja, ¿verdad?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Si- me contestó Severus de manera sencilla, con la mirada aún perdida en la ventana.

Nos quedamos en silencio terminando nuestro té, pero no era un silencio tenso ni vacío. Era un silencio de entendimiento que nunca pensé se podría dar entre él y yo. La taberna estaba a reventar de escandalosos parroquianos, pero en esa mesita de la esquina solo existíamos Severus y yo.

Cuando dejó de llover regresamos al castillo a pie, sin hablar. Y en una parte solitaria del camino, pasé un brazo por la cintura de mi maestro mientras seguíamos caminando, diciéndole sin palabras que lo sentía. Y en la incipiente oscuridad, vi que Severus cerraba los ojos y sentí su cálido cuerpo pegado a mi y su cabeza apoyada contra la mía.

Snape y yo habíamos empezado a romper las barreras que construimos durante tantos años. La cuarta semana del verano se pasó volando, y aunque él y yo no éramos amigos en todo el sentido de la palabra, ahora ya no nos veíamos como lo hacíamos antes. La naturaleza seria y callada de Severus no le permitía ser un parlanchín, pero al menos ya podíamos hablar de cosas que no fuera la asesoría y el entrenamiento. Durante una de las cenas me respondió a las preguntas que le había hecho sobre como supo que quería ser maestro. También conversamos un poco sobre libros, y me di cuenta de que era muy culto respecto a literatura tanto mágica como muggle. Incluso se atrevió a preguntarme sobre que demonios era lo que escuchaba en las Audiogomas que me había quitado meses atrás, cuando nos peleamos. Me dijo que no entendía como me podían gustar los alaridos de un muchacho que seguramente era un demente. Entonces le enseñé una foto de Kurt Cobain y su inusitado parecido a Draco, su alumno favorito. Snape no me habló durante el resto de la comida, ja, ja, ja.

Respecto a la historia que me contó en Hogsmeade, no se volvió a mencionar de nuevo. Parecía que Severus había llegado a su límite de intimidad con eso y no volvió a hablar del tema; pero no importaba. Gracias a eso fue que las cosas cambiaron entre los dos.

Les escribí a mis amigos sobre la nueva simpatía mutua que Snape y yo poseíamos, y ninguno me creyó. Todos me respondieron con sendas misivas de "No seas mentiroso".

¿Y que puedo decir de Dumbledore? Parecía que su pequeño experimento había superado con creces sus mas locas fantasías, y no cabía en si de gusto. Nos dijo que iba a cancelar las dos camas extras que había ordenado para la enfermería.

Las cosas iban bien, por fin había aceptado que Snape me atraía y aquel día en Hogsmeade había averiguado algo importante: él era homosexual.

A finales de la cuarta semana me empecé a sentir un poco mal. El clima estaba loco, lo mismo hacía un terrible calor que caía un aguacero, y terminé por enfermarme. El sábado me desperté con la garganta cerrada y un horrible dolor de huesos. Me quedé tumbado en la cama revolcándome en mi malestar, y no bajé a desayunar. Un rato después Dobby apareció para ver que pasaba conmigo, y le dije que me excusara con Dumbledore y Snape, que no bajaría hasta que me sintiera mejor. El elfo pareció muy angustiado cuando desapareció, pero tenía la nariz tan congestionada que no le tomé importancia. Solo quería muchos pañuelos desechables a la mano y que me dejaran dormir en paz.

Eso estaba haciendo cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba. Severus cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió a la mesita de noche cargando una bandeja con frascos de diferentes colores.

-Por la forma en que el elfo domestico lloraba, pensé que iba a encontrarte en tu lecho de muerte, Potter- me dijo sarcásticamente.

Me reí y estornudé casi al mismo tiempo.

-No es nada, solo estoy resfriado. En un par de días estaré como nuevo- dije, mientras me sonaba la nariz.

-No debes confiarte. No sabemos si es un resfriado común o la gripe mágica de Estocolmo; hubo una epidemia en Hogsmeade hace unos meses y es peligrosa. Quítate la camisa, voy a revisarte-

Severus empezó a acomodar los frascos y a sacar varios instrumentos de un maletín.

-No sabía que era sanador- le dije, sentándome en la orilla de la cama y tratando de quitarme la parte de arriba del pijama. Pero estaba tan adolorido que me terminé enredando en las mangas de la camisa; Severus se acercó entonces y me ayudó a terminar de desvestirme. El roce de sus tibias manos me produjo unos escalofríos muy diferentes a los de la gripe.

-No soy sanador, pero se algo de medicina. Las pociones curativas que usa Madame Pomfrey las preparo yo, y he tenido que estudiar sobre las enfermedades para las cuales hago los remedios. Dumbledore conoce mas de esto, pero para variar no está. Voy a lavarme las manos - me dijo, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Me quedé ahí, levemente conciente de que estaba hecho un desastre, vestido con pijama a las 2 de la tarde y con el cabello como un nido de pájaros. Traté de peinarme un poco con los dedos pero no sirvió de nada, como era de esperarse. Snape salió secándose las manos con una toalla y tomó unos abate lenguas; se puso frente a mi y tomó mi barbilla con delicadeza, haciendo que levantara la cara. Sus manos eran tan suaves, creo que nunca antes lo había notado.

-Veamos. Abre la boca y di aaaahhhhh... así... Si, tienes las amígdalas inflamadas, pero no están cubiertas de musgo, lo que es bueno por que quiere decir que no es la gripe mágica de Estocolmo. Sin embargo tienes una ligera infección, así que tendrás que tomar alguna poción para eliminarla. Vamos a ver tu temperatura-

Tomó lo que parecía ser un termómetro y lo puso bajo mi axila. Mientras tanto, se puso a revisarme los ojos y a preguntarme que me dolía. Estaba tan cerca de mi que me costaba trabajo concentrarme en las respuestas que le daba, y las manos que tocaban mi rostro se estaban convirtiendo en un dulce tormento. Él sin embargo, parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, aunque pude notar que en una ocasión echó una disimulada mirada a mi torso desnudo. "_Bien, muy bien_" pensé. Tal vez tuviera una oportunidad después de todo...

-39° C... tienes fiebre, Potter. Voy a escuchar tus pulmones.- Alcanzó entonces lo que parecía ser uno de esos cuernos metálicos que usaban antes los ancianos para oír, pero mas pequeño. Se arrodilló frente a mi y calentó el aparato con las manos antes de ponerlo sobre mi pecho. Pegó su oreja al otro extremo y escuchó con atención.

Entretanto, yo sentía que me derretía. El tener a Severus arrodillado entre mis piernas, viendo la parte de arriba de su cabeza de abundante pelo negro me hizo tener unos pensamientos de lo mas pecaminosos. ¿Malestar? ¿Cuál malestar? Estaba tentado a hacer algo, acariciarlo o algo por el estilo, pero no me atrevía...

-Te escuchas algo congestionado. Pero lo que me preocupa es tu corazón, parece que tienes taquicardia...-

Me quedé de una pieza.

-No, siempre late así- dije estúpidamente. Me ruboricé y en los labios de Severus apareció aquella risita burlona que solo me dedicaba a mi. Rodeó la cama y me dijo que ahora escucharía mis pulmones desde atrás. Sentí que se subía al colchón y un momento después el metal se pegaba a mi espalda.

-Respira profundo... exhala. Otra vez...- Estaba concentrándome en que mi corazón detuviera su loca carrera, cuando sentí que su mano se posaba en mi hombro mientras seguía pasando el estetoscopio de un lado a otro. Al parecer se había apoyado en mi para mantener el equilibrio.

-Si, tienes los pulmones congestionados- me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Me pareció que su mano bajó a propósito por mi brazo cuando se incorporó, o tal fuera el simple hecho de que me estaba excitando mas de lo debido en esas circunstancias. Tenía que taparme con las mantas antes de que se diera cuenta de algo. Me sentí de lo mas estúpido, reaccionando como un adolescente lleno de hormonas... aunque eso es lo que era, después de todo.

-Recuéstate. No es grave afortunadamente.- Severus me ayudó a ponerme de nuevo la camisa del pijama, pero me la dejó abierta de enfrente. También acomodó un montón de almohadas bajo mis hombros y yo rápidamente me tapé con la manta hasta la cintura. –Te voy a dar poción _Pepper Up_ para los síntomas del resfriado, y un poco de concentrado de Viña y Cítrica para la infección. Tengo que decirte que esta ultima poción tiene efectos algo desagradables, pues puede hacerte sentir bastante ebrio, ya que tiene base de alcohol. Pero en unas horas estarás curado. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-No, haga lo que crea mas conveniente-

-Esta bien. Ten, ponte esta pomada en el pecho, te ayudará a respirar mejor- Me pasó un frasquito de una cosa que parecía Vaporud muggle con un intenso olor a bosque. Snape sirvió un poco de poción en un vaso y también me lo dio –Bébela lo mas rápido que puedas, por que es muy fuerte y difícil de pasar-

Tomé el vaso y olí su contenido; parecía whisky con 100 años de añejamiento, pero de color rojo brillante. Respiré profundamente y me la tomé de un solo trago. De inmediato un intenso calor me abrazó desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies, y mi malestar desapareció... junto con mi buen juicio.

Me dejé caer en las almohadas y me comencé a reír como loco.

-¿Qué demonios era eso?- le pregunté a Snape, sintiendo la cabeza muy liviana.

-Lo que te dije, concentrado de Viña y Cítrica. No te preocupes, el efecto pasará dentro de unas horas. Es común la sensación de anormalidad-

-Pero no me siento anormal, me siento estupendamente- dije revolcándome como un gato entre las mantas. Lo peor era que una parte de mi sabía que estaba actuando como ebrio y estaba conciente de lo que pasaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Me sentía rarísimo.

-Aja- dijo Snape mientras guardaba las cosas en su maletín –Regresaré dentro de dos horas para darte el _Pepper Up_. Con eso terminarás de componerte. Y ponte la pomada que te di, por que aunque no lo sientes, aún te escuchas congestionado-

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?- le pregunté a Snape mientras tomaba un montón de pomada y la embarraba en todas partes menos en mi pecho. Me seguía riendo como idiota.

-¡No hagas eso!- dijo Severus con tono reprobatorio. Me quitó el frasco y puso una pequeña porción de ungüento en las puntas de mis dedos; después guió mi mano, trazando círculos en mi pecho –Aplícatela de este modo, no la desperdicies por que es muy laboriosa de hacer-

-¿Y no me la puedes poner tú?- le pregunté, atrapando su mano y pasándola por mi pecho tentadoramente. Una diminuta e histérica voz dentro de mi gritaba _¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, imbecil?! _

Severus se quedó pasmado por un momento, pero después sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Te vas a sentir sumamente idiota cuando se te pase el efecto y recuerdes lo que hiciste. Recuéstate y duérmete, Potter, que no estoy para niñerías- Me tapó con las mantas mientras me lo comía con los ojos, y después se dirigió a la puerta.

-Apuesto a que esta pomada sirve para masturbarse- le dije antes de que llegara a la salida –Yo me masturbe una vez pensando en ti, ¿sabes?-

Snape volteó a verme con la mano en el picaporte.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Salté de la cama y corrí hacia donde estaba; pegué mi cuerpo lujuriosamente contra el suyo y me froté contra él, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Que una vez me masturbé pensando en ti, y que no hay noche en que no me imagine lo delicioso que deber ser acostarse contigo...- me paré de puntitas y busqué sus labios. La vocecita en mi cabeza había enronquecido de tanto gritar, pero no me importaba. Me sentía terriblemente caliente, tanto por la estúpida pócima como por el deseo que abrazaba mis entrañas. Apreté mis caderas contra las de Snape, dejándole sentir mi ya gfirme erección, gimiendo y suplicando como si fuera un animalito en celo.

Severus estaba pálido y parecía que no podía moverse. Estaba atrapado entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, y era claro que estaba tratando por todos los medios de mantener la cordura.

-¡Compórtate, muchacho! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa...?!- exclamó con la respiración agitada, pero no pudo decir nada mas. Succioné su labio inferior y comencé a besarlo sensualmente. Snape cerró la boca de inmediato, pero cuando pasé la punta de mi lengua sobre sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, los entreabrió involuntariamente. Poco a poco comenzó a responder a mi beso. Solté sus manos y acaricié su torso mientras lo besaba febrilmente; y Severus no pudo mas. Me envolvió con sus brazos y me estrechó con pasión, mientras nos seguíamos besando. En un ardiente arrebato metí la mano entre su túnica y acaricié su miembro por encima de su ropa; pareció endurecerse ante mi solo contacto. Gimió deliciosamente y me quitó la camisa del pijama, besando mi cuello y mis pezones, abrazándome estrechamente mientras yo frotaba mi dureza contra la suya, desesperado por liberarlo de su ropa. Trastabillamos hasta que caímos en la cama en una confusión de besos y caricias excitadas, y luché durante unos instantes con la cremallera de sus pantalones; finalmente logré meter la mano y apartando su ropa interior, saqué su endurecido pene. Severus me quitó el pantalón y quedé desnudo frente a él; entonces lo tomé por las caderas y lo acerqué a mi, entre mis piernas.

-Házmelo, Severus, por favor, solo hazlo...- musité, elevando mis caderas y ofreciéndomele. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan excitado y ansioso; sentía que me quemaba y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tener a Snape dentro de mi.

Él se veía tan deseoso como yo, con sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas teñidas de un intenso color rosa, los ojos brillantes y los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos. Lo vi sonreír con deleite y tomó su pene, frotándolo contra el mío. Sentí que me volví loco de gusto mientras veía como la deliciosa fricción continuaba. Después se separó y me tomó por las caderas, levantándolas, y pasó tentadoramente la punta de su erección por mi entrada. Sentí que la respiración se me iba y enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, atrayéndolo hacia mi, deseando que me penetrara de una vez por todas. Él se inclinó y me besó deliciosamente...

Pero de repente pareció dudar, y un momento después se separó de mi. Me vio con aire confundido y se pasó la mano por la frente, quitándose el cabello de la cara, como si hubiera recuperado la lucidez en ese instante.

-No... esto no está bien, no está nada bien...- musitó, y se retiró de entre mis piernas.

-¡No, espera! Yo lo deseo, en verdad lo quiero, ¡no me dejes así, por favor!- chillé mientras veía que se ponía de pie y corría hacia la salida, tratando de acomodarse la ropa. Me abalancé tras él.

-¡No me puedo aprovechar de ti! ¿Entiendes? ¡No así, no en tu condición! ¡No sabes lo que haces, no estas pensado claramente!- exclamó mientras salía dando un portazo. Me arrojé contra la puerta y la abrí, corriendo tras Severus.

-¡¡Vuelve acá, maldita sea!! ¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!!- grité fuera de mi. Lo alcancé y le tiré de los cabellos con furia. Snape se volteó y me apuntó con su varita.

-Lo siento, Potter... ¡_Desmaius_!- Un rayo de luz roja me alcanzó y lo último que vi fue el compungido rostro de Severus.

¡Hola a tods! :D Hay, las cosas se ponen color de hormiga!!! Je, je. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tuve un lapso de inspiración y lo escribí a solo dos días de haber subido el anterior (raro en mi, que siempre me tardo años :P)

Quiero agradecer todos los amables reviews que me han dejado y los mails que he recibido respecto a este fic. Estoy muy contenta que esté pegando, considerando que es el primer Harry/Severus que escribo. No tengo mucha practica con esta parejita, pero estoy notando que en verdad son bastante fáciles de slashear, je, je ;) Como siempre, este y todos los capítulos están dedicados a Ali, pues gracias a la maravillosas traducciones que hace junto con María fue que me inspiré para esta historia. Mil gracias, y chequen los fanfics de Alima21.

Ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo, así que igual y para principios de la semana que viene lo subo. También pueden darse una vuelta por Gerich Meleth Nin, la página donde tengo todos los fanfics que he escrito. La dirección está en mi perfil :)

OK, me voy entonces. Gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia, espero que la disfruten y ya sabes que si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden dejarme un review, o escribirme a lanthirl hotmail.com

Besitos y nos vemos!!

**Lanthir**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Un Verano Diferente**

_Por Lanthir_

_Capitulo 5: Semanas 5 y 6_

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el dosel rojo de mi cama y el terciopelo oscuro de la noche que se vislumbraba desde la ventana. Advertí que el malestar producido por el resfriado casi había desaparecido, pero me sentía bastante mareado y tenía calor; noté que estaba cubierto por un montón de mantas hasta la barbilla, y me desembaracé de ellas con manos torpes.

Entonces vi que Severus estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza en la orilla de la misma, profundamente dormido. Recordé de repente todo lo que había pasado y un creciente pánico se apoderó de mi. Dios mío, ¿Qué había hecho? Con la boca seca traté de levantarme sin que Snape se despertara; aún seguía desnudo y mis ropas estaban desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Pero apenas había puesto un pie en el suelo, cuando él levantó la cabeza, algo desconcertado.

Nos observamos por unos instantes, y vi que él estaba mas pálido que nunca. Salté de nuevo a la cama y me cubrí apresuradamente.

-Profesor, lo lamento muchísimo, yo...- comencé.

-No, Potter, yo soy el que te debe una disculpa- me interrumpió Snape, poniéndose de pie apresuradamente. Casi tiró la silla de lo nervioso que se hallaba – Yo... no debí haberme comportado de esa manera, es totalmente inadmisible...-

-¡Pero yo fui el que empezó! Si no hubiera sido por mi...-

-No, tu estabas bajo los efectos de la poción, no estabas pensando coherentemente, yo no debí... no tenía derecho a... ¡Por todos los cielos, eres un menor! No se como me atreví...- Severus se estaba paseando por la habitación alteradamente, restregándose las manos con aprehensión. –Entenderé si interpones una denuncia ante el ministerio...-

-Dentro de 3 días cumpliré 18 años- murmuré, sintiéndome terriblemente apesadumbrado y sorprendido por que él creyera que lo iba a demandar –Y no diré nada, por que usted no tuvo la culpa, estoy conciente de que yo empecé todo por que... lo deseaba-

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre nosotros. Yo tenía la vista clavada en el piso, pero al decir estas últimas palabras me aventuré a ver a Severus. Su rostro pálido estaba estupefacto y agobiado al mismo tiempo, como si no se hubiera esperado mi súbita confesión. Después sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, dejándome con un enorme peso que oprimía mi corazón. Me recosté dándole interminables vueltas a lo sucedido hasta que sentí que la cabeza me iba a estallar, y finalmente me quedé dormido.

-Buenos días, Harry-

La voz de Dumbledore me despertó con un sobresalto; me incorporé con dificultad de la cama revuelta y el sol que se colaba por la ventana abierta me deslumbró. Vi con incomodidad que aún seguía desnudo y me cubrí rápidamente con las sabanas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo el director con una sonrisa compasiva. Traía una bandeja con el desayuno y una botella –Llegué hace un par de horas, y Severus me comentó que te habías resfriado. Hizo bien en darte los medicamentos que tomaste anoche, pero aún te falta la dosis de _Pepper Up_ para que te restablezcas por completo. Anda, tómala de una vez- Y me pasó un vaso con la abrasadora pócima. Me la tomé sin decir palabra y de inmediato sentí como me salía un chorro de vapor por las orejas. Dumbledore se rió y me alcanzó el desayuno, mientras parloteaba sobre el Ministerio y sus eternos problemas. Al parecer una bandada de _Leprechauns _había decidido emigrar a Inglaterra, y ahora el Ministerio tenía a un centenar de muggles que habían visto el vuelo en formación de las criaturas; estaban batallando para acallar la noticia y borrar la memoria de todos los involucrados.

Sin embargo, esos problemas me tenían sin cuidado. Aunque fingía que ponía atención a lo que el anciano me estaba contando mientras desayunaba, mi mente estaba en otro asunto. ¿Snape le habría comentado algo a Dumbledore? ¿Y por que no había regresado a darme la poción él mismo? No me pude resistir e interrumpí al director.

-Eh... Profesor, disculpe, ¿pero donde está Snape?-

-Está ocupado en estos momentos, Harry- me dijo, y le lanzó un hechizo a los platos para limpiarlos –Se encuentra preparando las clases avanzadas que impartirá el próximo ciclo, y me dio un recado para ti. Desea que te mejores pronto, y dice que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites, pues ya conoce las rutinas del entrenamiento y puede hacerlas solo. Esta semana no lo veremos mucho, está totalmente concentrado en los preparativos del curso. De cualquier manera, si aún necesitas asesoría, puedes preguntarme a mi. Solo avísame con anticipación para hacerte un lugar en mi agenda, por que esos _Leprechauns_ por lo visto seguirán causando problemas...-

No dije mas, y me limité a hundirme en la cama mientras Dumbledore recogía las cosas. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y me dijo con una mirada elocuente y bondadosa:

-¡Ah! Y Harry, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.- Y desapareció tras la puerta.

Me tapé la cara con la almohada, sintiéndome deprimido y abochornado al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso había algo de lo que Dumbledore no se enterara?

La quinta semana del verano pasó bastante parecida a un tormento para mi. Aunque ya me sentía bien, me negué a salir de mi habitación, y tuve uno de los cumpleaños mas deprimentes de mi vida. Dumbledore hizo una pequeña fiesta en mi dormitorio, y a pesar de que Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus, e incluso todos los elfos domésticos y algunos fantasmas se apretujaron en mi cuarto para celebrar mi aniversario, Severus no se presentó. No tuve mas remedio que poner cara de alegría mientras todos comían y se divertían; afortunadamente el director pareció darse cuenta de mi ánimo indispuesto y todo se terminó rápido, aludiendo a que aún estaba convaleciente. No les conté nada a mis amigos de lo sucedido, y solo les comenté que estaba algo molesto con Snape. Todos me dijeron que no me sintiera mal, pues era lógico que tarde o temprano el "idiota" iba a hacer una de las suyas. Me deprimió el que no lo tomaran muy en serio, aunque sabía que era por que no conocían la gravedad de la situación.

Me pasé ese día y el resto de la semana con un profundo sentimiento de pérdida, como si Snape y yo hubiéramos sido muy unidos y yo lo hubiera arruinado todo. Otras veces me enfurecía el pensar que después de todo no tenía la culpa, digo, finalmente la maldita poción hizo que me pusiera como loco y Snape no podía negar que le había gustado. Y bastante. Al menos en el momento. Después me volvía a hundir en mi sentimiento de culpabilidad y el círculo volvía a empezar. Era espantoso.

Dobby me decía que Severus tampoco había salido de sus habitaciones en toda la semana, y que pedía que le llevaran la comida a las mazmorras. Según el elfo, andaba de muy malas pulgas, y hasta le lanzó una maldición a _Peeves_ cuando se atrevió a hacerle una trompetilla. El _poltergeist_ regresó dos días después cubierto de arena y quejándose de que apareció en medio del desierto del Gobi.

A Dumbledore no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que comer solo. Dobby me dijo que un día había bajado a las cocinas para almorzar junto con los elfos, y que los había aburrido a todos con viejas historias de las veces que la gente le había obsequiado toda clase de cosas cuando lo único que él quería eran unos calcetines de lana. Tuve que mandar a Dobby de nuevo a la cocina cuando se empezó a golpear por haber criticado a Dumbledore.

Comprendí que los avances y el agradable grado de intimidad que Severus y yo habíamos llegado a tener se habían ido por el caño, y aunque ahora tenía la certeza de que no le era desagradable (por la forma que respondió durante nuestro breve lapso pasional), ya no me servía de nada. Suspiré mientras recordaba nuestras conversaciones, y sus sarcasmos, y la mirada que parecía dulcificarse en ocasiones, y sus tristezas y sus lapsos de humor, y el hombre que había descubierto detrás de esa mascara de frialdad. Tan humano como yo.

Tal vez hubiera sido bonito tener algo, tal vez lo hubiera sido...

Finalmente, después de varios días de estar revolcándome en mi miseria, decidí que ya era hora de salir de la habitación. Tenía que afrontar las cosas, pues dentro de poco sería profesor y no podía permitir que mis conflictos personales arruinaran mi incipiente carrera. Así que aún triste y todo, la mañana del lunes de la sexta y última semana de nuestro castigo me levanté temprano, me arreglé y bajé al Gran Comedor. Me asomé primero esperando ver a Severus o al menos a Dumbledore, pero no había nadie. Un poco decepcionado me senté a la mesa y de inmediato aparecieron las viandas; estaba sirviéndome un vaso con leche cuando escuché voces que venían del vestíbulo y se acercaban.

-Vamos, Severus. Verás lo bien que te hace tomar el desayuno en el comedor, no sabes lo hermoso que se ve el techo el día de hoy. Llevas demasiados días encerrado en esa oscura mazmorra-

-En verdad me gustaría regresar a mi despacho, aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer...-

-Nada, nada, muchacho. Olvídate de eso, que hoy desayunaremos a gusto. ¡Oh, mira! Harry ha decidido acompañarnos también, ¡Bienvenido!- dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

Severus se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. Mi corazón dio otro de esos malditos vuelcos que tan bien conocía últimamente, pero me obligué a tranquilizarme.

-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore. Profesor Snape...- saludé con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, aunque me di cuenta que mi voz sonó algo aguda.

-Buen día, Potter- Severus se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio. Estaba muy pálido.

Dumbledore empezó a charlar conmigo y a preguntarme como me sentía, mientras Snape nos observaba de reojo, con el rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. El desayuno pasó sin mayor problema, aunque yo me sentía bastante apabullado por que al parecer, las cosas iban a ser de nuevo como antes.

-Esta haciendo un excelente día, muchachos- dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba -¿No sería grandioso que volvieran al entrenamiento? Estoy seguro que te caerá de maravilla después de tu resfriado, Harry, y Severus no tendrá que correr solo. Vamos, vamos, ¡a ejercitar esos músculos, ahora que son jóvenes!-

Snape y yo nos miramos con aprensión, pero el viejo ya nos estaba empujando a la salida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Quince minutos después estábamos haciendo el calentamiento habitual para empezar a trabajar. Severus se había puesto sus gafas oscuras y me di cuenta de que en verdad había mejorado mucho; su pierna, aunque nunca volvería a quedar igual que antes, ahora estaba considerablemente mas flexible y parecía costarle menos trabajo hacer los ejercicios. Me sentí muy satisfecho de su mejoría y se lo dije; él pareció ligeramente cohibido mientras me daba las gracias por haberlo ayudado, y después proseguimos a correr hacia Hogsmeade.

El día estaba increíble; el sol se elevaba por los campos llenos de verdor y una suave brisa nos acompañó por todo el camino junto a un cielo sin una nube. A pesar de que íbamos en silencio, la vivificante carrera me hizo sentir muy bien después de haber estado tantos días encerrado, y sin que me diera cuenta apreté el paso en un repentino ataque de animosidad. Creo que casi me eché a reír mientras iba dando de saltos literalmente. Me alejé del camino principal y comencé a correr a campo traviesa por la campiña que se dirigía al bosque. Las cosas malas pasarían como siempre lo hacían, y tal vez Severus y yo nos reconciliaríamos. Y era joven, que demonios... tenía muchas cosas por delante. Tenía un montón de años escolares para seducirlo, ¿así que para que me hacía la vida imposible yo solo? No podía creer que hacía apenas unos minutos estaba sumido en la depresión y ahora sentía que las cosas podían ser geniales. _Todo saldrá bien _me había dicho Dumbledore, y el casi siempre tenía razón. Sentí que me estaba volviendo loco mientras aceleraba aún mas y libraba de un solo salto una promontorio de piedras.

-¡Potter! Espera, ¿qué te sucede?- la voz de Snape resonó a mis espaldas de repente, y me paré en seco. Él tenía una mano en el pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y a través de sus lentes pude ver que me observaba con desconcierto –No vas solo, ¿sabes?- me dijo mientras se acercaba. Noté que cojeaba un poco y una punzada de remordimiento me atacó. Lo había forzado demasiado.

-Lo siento, ¿se lastimó?-

-Estoy bien. Solo he pisado una piedra suelta y me torcí el tobillo. No es nada-

-Déjeme ver, puede ser un esguince-

-Ya se me pasará, te dije que estoy bien...-

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- dije empezando a exasperarme –No sea terco, siéntese y déjeme revisarlo-

Severus me vio como si estuviera a punto de lanzarme una diatriba sobre la manera de hablarle a un mayor, pero se limitó a resoplar e hizo lo que le dije. Se sentó sobre una roca a la sombra de un árbol, se quitó el zapato y se subió sus lentes oscuros.

-¿Y ese ataque a que se debió?- me preguntó con ese gesto burlón y divertido que parecía tener reservado solo para mi. Sentí que las mejillas me quemaban repentinamente y traté de concentrarme en lo que hacía.

-Eh... no fue nada, solo me sentía bien por estar fuera de nuevo. Creo que no tiene nada, pero hay que ponerle un poco de hielo para que no se inflame. Vamos, tenemos que regresar al castillo.-

-Espero que esta vez sea caminando- me dijo con un tono ciertamente sarcástico. Aunque lo hubiera dicho para molestarme no lo habría logrado. Me levanté y esperé a que se amarrara las agujetas mientras sentía el ya conocido cosquilleo que ese hombre me provocaba. Y aún me sentía con suficiente adrenalina como para hacer algo tonto...

-Quiero preguntarle algo- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al camino a paso lento.

-Mmm...-

-¿Puedo hablarte de tu?-

-No-

-Quiero decir que ambos somos adultos- seguí como si no lo hubiera escuchado -y ahora que yo también voy a ser profesor se me haría raro seguir hablándote como si siguieras siendo mi maestro...-

-¿Qué parte de _no _no entendiste?- me dijo, pero no estaba molesto. Simplemente se estaba haciendo el duro.

-Me refiero a que con todo lo que hemos pasado, eso de seguir diciéndote _Profesor Snape_, con todo y el escalofrío y el miedo reverencial... vamos que sería muy raro...-

Severus no aguantó mas y lanzó una carcajada. ¡Tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa! Era la primera vez que lo percibía así, y casi me caigo con una piedra con la que tropecé por ir viéndolo. Él se rió con mas ganas.

-Lo siento- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y trataba de recobrar la compostura - Escucha, puedes llamarme como quieras, siempre y cuando seas respetuoso conmigo. Y siéntete muy especial, que no cualquiera me tutea.-

-Daré gracias al cielo todos los días por semejante honor- dije con sorna, y él me lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Le brindé mi sonrisa mas encantadora y vi como su gesto se suavizaba y movía la cabeza con resignación.

Una llamita de esperanza nació en mi corazón. Después de todo, aún podría ser... y tal vez mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

La sexta semana fue tranquila y apacible, llena de pláticas que llegaron a ser muy profundas y con lo cual nos pudimos conocer mas uno al otro. A pesar del enorme tropiezo que tuvimos Severus y yo, las cosas volvieron a ser cordiales y buenas entre nosotros, por increíble que parezca. Me parecía mentira que después de tantos años de peleas en solo un mes y medio de convivencia hubiéramos hecho las paces. Me sentía muy bien con la situación, pero sabía que aún faltaba algo; aunque a estas alturas ya podía decir que él y yo éramos finalmente amigos, yo no quería que las cosas se quedaran ahí. Quería a Severus, ahora sabía que sentía algo por él que no había sentido antes por nadie mas, y estaba seguro que él también estaba atraído por mi. Aunque no se había vuelto a mencionar lo sucedido durante el efecto de la poción, a veces lo sorprendía viéndome de esa forma especial y pensativa; sin embargo, siempre disimulaba. Y bastante bien, por cierto. Pero yo ya sabía como funcionaban las cosas como para no darme cuenta de lo que había detrás de sus actos, y tenía que reprimirme de no parecer demasiado satisfecho conmigo mismo.

El caso es que para final de la semana, había aventurado un plan para atraer a Severus. Me sentía jodidamente nervioso, porque en mi vida había tomado la iniciativa en un asunto así (bueno, salvo la vez de la estúpida poción, pero que conste que no estaba pensando racionalmente) y definitivamente no era muy versado en cuestiones de seducción, pero al parecer si no lo hacía yo no lo iba a hacer nadie. Y el tiempo se acababa, pues el tren hacia Londres saldría el domingo por la mañana. Así que el viernes después del entrenamiento, me acerqué a Severus. Se estaba atando una agujeta suelta, sentado en el suelo.

-Eh... ¿Severus?-

-Dime, Potter-

-Oh, ya deja de decirme Potter de una vez por todas. Llámame Harry, ¿quieres? Porque siempre logras imprimir un dejo de desprecio cuando pronuncias mi apellido que no me gusta nada- le dije alzando una ceja, burlándome.

-Esta bien, _Harry_- me contestó Severus, exactamente con el mismo tono que si dijera _Potter_. Resoplé resignado mientras veía una risita que bailoteaba por sus delgados labios. Me estaba fastidiando y me encantaba, ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loco? La mirada interrogante de sus ojos negros me volvió a la realidad.

-¡Ah! Eh... ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo, hoy por la tarde?- dije tratando de parecer casual y fracasando rotundamente.

Severus lo pensó un instante y asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Esta bien, de cualquier forma tenía que ir a comprar un libro que me hace falta. Te veo en el vestíbulo a las dos en punto. Y no te atrases, _Harry_- me dijo encaminándose al castillo como si nada, dándose tiempo para burlarse de mi nombre una vez mas.

Me dieron ganas de caerle a patadas y a besos a la vez, mientras me quedaba como idiota en medio del campo de quidditch.

Un rato después estaba en mi habitación; acababa de bañarme, afeitarme y perfumarme con esmero. Cuando me vi al espejo tratando de hacer algo con mi pelo me sentí de lo mas ridículo, actuando como una adolescente emocionada. Pero sentí que valdría la pena, y el hecho de que mi cabello quisiera cooperar conmigo por primera vez en años me pareció una buena señal de que las cosas iban a salir bien. Me dirigí al armario y en unos minutos estaba vestido frente al espejo; mi mejor camisa azul marino, a juego de unos pantalones y un par de pulidos zapatos negros de vestir. Y para acabar, una elegante y moderna túnica de las que había comprado para cuando diera clases. Me observé y sonreí ante el resultado; pero un segundo después ya no me sentí tan seguro. Me veía mas elegante que nunca, pero ¿y si Severus se daba cuenta de mis intenciones? Después de todo no quería ser tan obvio y tampoco quería asustar al hombre. Me despojé de la ropa y un rato después me veía de nuevo al espejo. Usaba mi vieja indumentaria muggle, que constaba de jeans, sudadera y un par de tenis que no estaban del todo limpios. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello para acabar con el peinado relamido que había logrado con tanto esmero y volví a ponerme mis gafas, gracias al cielo. No podía ver nada sin ellas.

Me volví a observar al espejo. Dios... parecía el huérfano desvalido de hacía años. Terrible. Así que me cambié por tercera vez y nuevamente me puse la primera ropa, aunque opté por dejarme los lentes (no fuera a tropezar con algo en el camino y hacer el ridículo) y en vano traté de peinarme de nuevo, así que me quede con el pelo todo revuelto, como siempre.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya eran casi las dos y salí corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, con el corazón en un hilo.

Severus ya estaba esperándome, y me reclamó por hacerlo esperar; aunque no pudo dejar de observarme rápidamente. Para mi mala suerte, él se apareció con unas casuales ropas muggles que nunca le había visto: jeans, camisa oscura y una cazadora de piel negra, con zapatos negros también. Se había amarrado el cabello de nuevo y me maldije por desentonar de aquella forma, mientras él me miraba interrogante.

-¿Y a que se debe la elegancia?- me dijo lanzándome una mirada de soslayo, cuando íbamos en el carruaje rumbo a Hogsmeade.

-A nada. Simplemente deseo acostumbrarme a las ropas que usaré cuando sea profesor- le dije aparentando indiferencia.

-Ah... por si acaso, pedí que fuéramos en carruaje. No deseaba que arruinaras el brillo de tus zapatos con el polvo del camino- me dijo mientras la risa lo traicionaba.

-Oh, cállate, señor "Tengo una colección secreta de ropa muggle". ¿De donde sacaste eso? ¿Y las túnicas negras?-

-Decidí abandonarlas por hoy. Pensé que ibas a presentarte con esos jeans muggles que nunca te quitas y no quería desentonar por una vez. Pero...- Severus chasqueo la lengua mirándome de forma reprobatoria. Sonrió y resolví devolverle la cachetada con guante blanco.

-Te vez bien- le dije sonriéndole seductoramente. Snape tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y tratar de poner cara de "me tiene sin cuidado tu opinión"; y para mi beneplácito, fracasó espectacularmente.

-Tu también- me dijo al cabo de unos momentos de hacerse el desentendido, y no hice ningún esfuerzo por ocultar mi sonrisa.

Llegamos al pueblo, donde se respiraba un ambiente festivo, tal vez por que era otro día hermoso y la gente andaba feliz haciendo sus compras. Acompañé a Severus a comprar el libro que necesitaba, y estuvimos un buen rato perdidos entre los tomos, platicando sobre los títulos que cada quien había leído e intercambiando impresiones de tal o cual autor. Después estuvimos curioseando por la larga calle llena de tiendas, como un par de viejos amigos. Nos encontramos a Luna Lovegood, quien nos miró con perspicacia; parecía extrañarle el que anduviéramos paseando juntos, pero no mucho. Le hablé de ella a Severus y me dijo que aunque pareciera excéntrica, estaba seguro que sabía mas de lo que aparentaba, y tuve que darle la razón. Me pregunté si esa mirada de perspicacia fue por que se dio cuenta de que había algo entre Snape y yo.

Hacia las cinco me empezó a dar hambre y decidimos ir a Las Tres Escobas a comer; cuando entramos nos topamos con Neville, quien casi se cae de espaldas al ver a su temible ex profesor. Severus lo saludó con una fría inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a una mesa vacía, mientras Neville me miraba azorado y me decía que me cuidara, por que quien sabe de que cosas sería capaz si Snape me agarraba. Me despedí de mi amigo tratando de poner cara seria, al mismo tiempo que me imaginaba las _cosas de las que sería capaz Severus si me agarraba_. En realidad era algo que quería averiguar, y entre mas pronto, mejor.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y me sentía muy bien mientras degustaba un mousse de chocolate. Severus se estaba tomando una copa de vino tinto y me di cuenta de que me observaba con esa mirada blanda que adoptaba a veces.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Harry?- me preguntó en voz baja de repente, interrogándome con sus ojos negros.

-¿Hacer de que?- dije, lamiendo mi cuchara del chocolate que se le había quedado pegado. Sabía la intención de la pregunta, pero me había tomado totalmente desprevenido y no supe que hacer, mas que evadir lo evidente, repentinamente acobardado y olvidando por completo mi "plan". Clave la vista en la cuchara, tratando de evitar la mirada que sabía me estaba examinando.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- su voz no estaba molesta, simplemente preguntaba lo que quería saber.

Entonces me decidí. Era ahora o nunca. Dejé la cuchara, tomé valor y encaré aquellos ojos que me robaban el aliento.

-Si lo sabes, entonces tú eres el que tienes la respuesta- le dije, rozando el dorso de su mano con mis dedos. Percibí el estremecimiento de Severus y vi como sus delgados labios se entreabrían. Me vio con una mirada cargada de intención que me puso todos los vellos de mi cuerpo de punta.

-Salgamos de aquí- me dijo con la voz algo ronca.

¡Hola a tods! :D ¿Qué tal? Jo, este par se quedaron en lo mas bueno!!! Je, je, ¿qué pasará? ¿Darán rienda suelta a la pasión por fin? ¿O se seguirán aguantando hasta el fin de los tiempos? No se pierdan el sexto y ultimo episodio de su fanfic Un Verano Diferente!!! -

Bueno, pues antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de enviarme reviews y mails para darme su opinión sobre esta historia. ¡Mil gracias a todos! Son geniales, estoy muy contenta de que les esté agradando este cuento. Como siempre, va dedicado a mi querida Ali, quien me metió la espinita del Harry/Severus gracias a las traducciones que hace con Maria (recuerden, lean a Alima21 :) Un besote, guapa!!! ;)

Y también les quiero avisar que ya estoy online de nuevo!!! :D Ahhh, que felicidad, por fin me pagaron e inmediatamente corrí a conectar mi compu a internet, je, je. Por el momento estoy poniéndome al corriente con el montón de asuntos pendientes que tengo, pero en cuanto acabe ya me verán por los lugares habituales :) También les comento que para las personas que sepan dibujar, voy a hacer un concurso por el aniversario de mi página (chequen mi perfil, ahí está la dirección) muy pronto. Las bases las pondré a finales de este mes, así que estén pendientes.

Finalmente y como ya les había dicho, el siguiente es el último capitulo de esta historia. Ya tengo escrita una parte, espero poder ponerla dentro de una semana. Ojala que les guste y muchas gracias por leer, es un gustazo saber que se entretienen con mis fanfics :D Besitos y seguimos en contacto!!!

**Lanthir**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Un Verano Diferente**

_Por Lanthir _

__

_Capitulo 6: No mires atrás (semanas 7 y 8) _

Severus pagó la cuenta y salimos del bar. Caminamos rápidamente y en silencio hacia las afueras del pueblo, donde habíamos dejado el carruaje; pero en cuanto nos encontramos en una calle no tan concurrida, me tomó de la mano y echamos a correr hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento. Entré apresuradamente a nuestro vehículo y lo ayudé a subir; apenas habíamos cerrado la puerta cuando me colgué de su cuello y nos enzarzamos en un profundo y apasionado beso que hizo que mi sangre hirviera al instante. Severus me estrechó contra él, arrancándome deliciosas sensaciones; dócilmente, dejé que me recostara en el asiento y se colocara sobre mi, mientras batallaba para quitarle su cazadora de piel. Por Merlín, nunca me había sentido tan excitado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera bajo los efectos de la poción de Viña y Cítrica.

La visión de Snape y esa perfecta expresión de deseo en sus ojos negros me causaba un placer indescriptible, y apenas fui conciente de que el carruaje se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad rumbo al castillo. Por fin pude sacarle la cazadora y metí mis manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su pálida piel; el gemido que escapó de sus finos labios fue música para mis oídos.

-No se que me has hecho, no lo se...- susurró mientras llenaba mi cuello de cálidos besos. Sentí que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y sus manos me abrían la camisa, dejando mi pecho desnudo y a su merced.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo...- le dije, acariciando sus muslos. Me di cuenta de que estaba tan excitado como yo y aventuré mi mano sobre su dureza. Severus cerró los ojos y se arqueó sensualmente ante mi toque; era la expresión misma del erotismo. Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y me incorporé sobre mis codos para atrapar sus labios. Los besos y las caricias se estaban volviendo cada vez mas ardientes y la ropa desaparecía con rapidez, cuando el carruaje se detuvo de repente.

Severus alzó la cabeza y se asomó por la ventanilla.

-Maldición, ya llegamos- me dijo con la respiración algo agitada. Suspiró y se quitó de encima de mi. –Será mejor que nos vistamos, alguien puede venir-

Accedí a regañadientes y de repente me sentí bastante cohibido, al ver que toda nuestra ropa estaba revuelta sobre el piso del vehículo. Nos vestimos en silencio y al final Snape me ayudó a ponerme mi túnica, que estaba arrugadísima y con briznas de paja; nos reímos mientras él me sacudía diligentemente las basuritas.

-¿Quieres que lo sigamos en mi habitación?- le pregunté lanzándole mi mirada mas sugerente. Alzó sus ojos oscuros y me observó con una sonrisita deliciosamente maliciosa.

-Por supuesto-

Así que saltamos del carruaje y nos encaminamos al castillo mientras el _thestral _nos miraba con sus ojos grandes y blancos. Me pregunté si sabía lo que estaba pasando en el carruaje del que tiraba.

Había empezado a hacer algo de viento y los cabellos de Severus se agitaban; su coleta había desaparecido bajo mis caricias y quien sabe donde había quedado su liga para el cabello. Me reí entre dientes y estaba a punto de comentárselo, cuando él se detuvo y me tomó de los hombros, repentinamente serio.

-Harry... ¿estas seguro de esto? No quiero obligarte a nada. Sabes que yo... lo deseo, pero si tu...-

-Estoy seguro- le respondí –Lo que te dije después de lo de la poción era verdad. Yo... pues creo que siento algo por ti, no se como sucedió, pero así es-

El rostro de Severus pareció aliviado e inesperadamente me acarició la mejilla con su mano, en un gesto sorprendentemente delicado.

-También siento algo- me dijo en un susurro. Parecía asombrado de si mismo, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. De inmediato trató de recuperar la compostura y volteó hacia el castillo; pero un segundo después se puso muy pálido.

Yo también voltee y vi que Dumbledore venía hacia nosotros. ¡Diablos! ¿Nos había visto? ¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora?!

-¡Muchachos!- nos dijo en cuanto nos alcanzó. Dio una rápida ojeada a nuestras ropas arrugadas, a mis mejillas ruborizadas y a la pétrea y pálida expresión de Severus. Sin embargo, pareció no darse cuenta de nada. -¿Qué tal les fue?- preguntó cordialmente.

-Bien. Gracias, profesor- contestó Snape con cara agria.

-Excelente- el director nos miró inquisitivamente por un instante, y después agregó –Bien, bien, los dejo. Me temo que no regresaré hasta el domingo, me han enviado una lechuza urgente del Ministerio y tengo que ir a Londres a atender unos asuntos. Volveré antes de que se marchen, ¿de acuerdo?- nos dijo con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- le dije tímidamente.

-Hasta el domingo- agregó Severus, muy tieso.

Dumbledore nos lanzó otra mirada, nos guiño un ojo y se alejó sonriendo.

Lo dicho: parecía que no se le escapaba una. Rápidamente nos encaminamos al castillo, tratando de no parecer tan culpables, y en cuanto traspasamos las puertas suspiré aliviado.

-Odio cuando hace eso- dijo Severus mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El que parezca que lo sabe todo. Hace que me den escalofríos- me dijo con una sonrisita avergonzada. Me reí de buena gana y le pasé un brazo por la cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentí que depositaba un beso en mi cabello y seguimos subiendo tramo tras tramo de escaleras hasta que llegamos al pasillo donde estaba mi habitación. Buscaba la llave en mis bolsillos cuando sentí que Severus me abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás, pegándose a mi. El estremecimiento de placer hizo que de nuevo sintiera la pasión creciendo en mi interior, y me apresuré a abrir.

-Pasa- le dije, cerrando la puerta tras de si. La estancia estaba muy ordenada. Al parecer Dobby había venido a hacer la limpieza; la dorada luz del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas, iluminando la cama con dosel que estaba al fondo como si fuera la escenografía de una obra de teatro. Severus observaba la habitación con aire soñador, y me acerqué en silencio a él.

-Ven- le dije tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo al lecho. Sentí un placentero cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo cuando me recosté en la cama, arrastrando a Severus conmigo, hasta que quedó encima de mi. Recargó su peso sobre mi cuerpo; era cálido y agradable, y se sentía muy bien. Acaricié su pelo negro mientras él me observaba con sus ojos insondables.

-Es raro, ¿no crees?- murmuró mientras sus dedos pasaban por el arco de mis cejas y bajaban hacia mis mejillas y mis labios –Nunca pensé que iba a estar así, contigo. Pero se siente...bien-

-Lo se- contesté, disfrutando de aquel momento de comprensión y pasmosa intimidad- Ya no quiero pensar en el pasado, Severus. Las cosas han cambiado, y se que esto es correcto. Yo... te quiero -

Él me miró de esa forma tan especial que hacía a mi corazón bailar.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo, antes de bajar hacia mis labios y besarlos exquisitamente.

Me abandoné a sus besos deliciosos y a sus finas manos, que me despojaron de mis ropas como si yo fuera un regalo largamente esperado. Me sentí inmensamente apreciado y no me cohibí cuando Severus me observó, aunque estaba totalmente desnudo. Parecía muy satisfecho de mi joven y bien formado cuerpo, y cuando me levanté y le eché los brazos al cuello, me sonrió con deleite.

-Me gustas mucho- me dijo cuando ataqué su cuello con pequeños besos. Le saqué de nuevo la cazadora y comencé a abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa negra, pero no se la quité. Sonreí con picardía mientras lamía uno de sus pezones y lo veía poner cara de gusto; después lo empujé con suavidad, hasta que quedó bajo mi control. Oprimí descaradamente mis caderas contra las suyas, y nuestras firmes erecciones se encontraron.

-¿Y te gusta esto?- le susurré, presionando una vez mas. Deseaba que supiera cuanto me gustaba y cuanto había esperado por hacerlo con él.

-Ahhh... me encanta- me dijo, bajando sus manos por mi espalda y acariciando mi trasero. Me atrajo hacia sí y sentí que el miembro de Severus pugnaba por salir de su encierro.

-Déjame quitarte esto- le dije cuando lo despojé de la camisa y los zapatos. Le saqué los calcetines y los arrojé lejos como si fuera una de esas bailarinas desnudistas, con guantes y todo el asunto. Severus se rió y me dijo con una ceja levantada:

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso, Potter?-

-Oh, en la televisión muggle se ve todo el tiempo- le contesté mientras me subía sobre sus caderas y empezaba a abrirle la cremallera con lentitud. Mi compañero se estremeció.

-¿Habías hecho esto antes?- me preguntó, acariciando mis costados.

-Si- dije, bajando sus pantalones junto con sus boxers (¡traía los que me habían gustado el día que lo vi en los vestidores!). Severus alzó las caderas para que se los pudiera quitar por completo. –Y se exactamente lo que quiero hacerte...- susurré, tomando su extendida dureza entre mi mano y acariciándola tentativamente. Severus se arqueó ante mi toque y cerró los ojos. Entonces me deslicé y comencé a darle sexo oral; gimió cuando me sintió y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Oh, Harry...-

Yo seguí, intercalando movimientos suaves o rápidos, recordando la forma en que a mi me gustaba. Sabía que era bueno, pues había aprendido mucho con mi antiguo amante, y amaba el saber que le estaba dando esa clase de placer a Severus. En un momento, tomé suavemente sus testículos y presioné el espacio entre estos y su entrada. Él se retorció, lleno de goce. Su rostro delgado se veía extasiado.

Pero cuando supe que estaba por llegar al orgasmo y mi propia dureza empezaba a clamar por liberación, Severus me detuvo.

-Espera, espera... por favor, quiero poseerte, Harry, déjame hacerte sentir como yo me siento ahora, por favor...-

No pude hacer menos que sonreír y besarlo con pasión. Lo dejé un momento y volé hasta el baño, donde busqué y busqué. Solo tenía un tubo de bálsamo para labios; era lo único que tenía que podía servir como lubricante.

-Eh... esto es todo lo que tengo- le dije entregándole el envase, un poco avergonzado –No esperaba que tu y yo... quiero decir que lo deseaba, pero no sabía...-

-No te preocupes, esto servirá- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa –Ven acá-

Así que salté a la cama de nuevo y me entregué a la caricias de Severus. El toque de nuestras pieles desnudas era embriagante y suficiente para que me sintiera en el paraíso, pero aún faltaba lo mejor. Severus se colocó detrás de mi y besó mi nuca y mi espalda, cálidos y húmedos besos que me hicieron estremecer. Sus manos no escatimaban caricias para mi pecho y mi dureza, que mandó una oleada de placer a todo mi cuerpo cuando Severus la rozó hábilmente. El fugaz pensamiento de que había estado en un error al pensar que Snape había sido célibe todos esos años, se desvaneció en la bruma del placer que me causaban sus experimentadas manos y sus ávidos labios.

-Inclínate- me dijo al oído, y así lo hice, ofreciéndome para lo que quisiera. Unos momentos después escuché que abría el tubo de bálsamo, y una delicada esencia de vainilla inundó el ambiente. Uno de sus dedos acarició mi entrada y poco a poco entró en mi. Severus empezó con lentos movimientos circulares, presionando la pared interna de mi próstata y arrancándome placenteras sensaciones. En unos minutos otros dos dedos estaban dentro de mí; sabía que el sexo de esa forma era algo complicado y tardado para preparar, pero en verdad me sentía ansioso; sentía los hábiles dedos de mi amante dentro de mi, presionando el punto exacto donde había mas placer, y su otra mano tomó mi pene, haciendo sensuales movimientos sobre la sensible punta. Se había lubricado la mano también para evitar hacerme daño, y el aroma dulzón de la vainilla llenaba mi nariz.

-Severus, hazlo ya, no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo- gemí, pegando mis caderas hacia él.

-¿Estas listo?- preguntó en mi oído, friccionando su cuerpo contra mi espalda.

-Si, hazlo, por favor...-

-Esta bien, relájate...- susurró, y noté que la cabeza de su pene entraba lentamente en mi, algo apretada. –Relájate...- volvió a decir Severus, y un momento después sentí que ya estaba adentro. Era una sensación rara y placentera al mismo tiempo. La mano de Severus acarició suavemente mi dureza, y se introdujo totalmente en mi; después se quedó quieto por unos instantes, permitiendo que me acostumbrara a él. Puso su mano libre sobre mi cadera, apoyándose.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó. Era claro que se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarme, y aprecié mucho ese gesto.

-Si, estas bastante grande, pero estoy bien- le dije deliciosamente estremecido, mientras su mano seguía masturbándome lentamente.

-Voy a moverme... dime si estas cómodo-

-Oh... si, se siente muy bien- gemí mientras sentía como se retiraba casi por completo y volvía a entrar suavemente –Si... así...-

Sus movimientos suaves y acompasados se volvieron mas rápidos unos minutos después, y pronto sentía que mis piernas no me sostenían, tal era mi placer. Me aferré a la orilla del colchón con una mano y a la cabecera con la otra, mientras nuestros gemidos acalorados se mezclaban; en un momento sentí su cuerpo caliente y húmedo pegado a mi espalda, y voltee el rostro para compartir un apasionado beso. Pude ver por la ventana que el sol se había ocultado tras el horizonte, mientras las deliciosas sensaciones que me recorrían parecían no tener fin y el pene de Severus entraba y salía de mi, estimulándome como nadie lo había hecho antes. La mano que aferraba mi cadera se soltó de repente y subió hasta mi hombro, empujándome mas fuerte y mas profundo, mientras yo me moría del placer. Las caderas de Severus golpeaban contra mi trasero y abrí un poco mas las piernas, buscando que me penetrara mas profundamente. Su miembro era grande, mas grande que los que había conocido hasta ahora (muchachos jóvenes igual que yo), y parecía llegar hasta zonas que no sabía que existían antes. Era el éxtasis total.

Finalmente, cerré los ojos y un grito ahogado surgió de mi garganta cuando una oleada de intensísimo placer me cubrió, y sentí que me derramaba en la mano de mi amante. Mis manos resbalaron de la cabecera de la cama y apoyé mi frente sudorosa en la almohada, pero Severus aún seguía embistiéndome con pasión; sin embargo, unos instantes después un gemido rasgó el aire y sentí los espasmos de su orgasmo dentro de mi, y una cálida y dúctil sensación que me llenaba por dentro. Sentí el cuerpo algo tembloroso de Severus sobre el mío, y unos labios que depositaban un suave beso en mi espalda húmeda. Mi pareja se retiró de mi con cuidado, y fue una sensación rara, como sentirse vació de repente; me recosté de lado, frente a mi ex profesor, y vi su rostro radiante, lleno de amor. Y la sensación de vacío se fue, pues sabía que ese amor era para mi. Severus me acercó a él, rodeándome con sus brazos, y yo me acurruqué contra su delgado pecho, embriagándome del aroma de su piel y de la dulzona fragancia de vainilla que flotaba en la habitación, hasta que me quede dormido, sintiendo que sus manos acariciaban mi cabello.

Llegó el domingo, el día que oficialmente se acababa nuestro castigo. Habíamos pasado los días anteriores haciendo el amor varias veces al día, descubriendo que éramos totalmente afines en cuestiones sexuales. Me ilustré en un montón de cosas y Severus se mostró muy complacido de tener un alumno con tan buena disposición para aprender. No bajamos a comer, y cuando Dobby apareció de repente el sábado por la mañana mientras Severus y yo nos encontrábamos dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, dio tal grito que casi nos caímos de la cama. Tuve que literalmente saltar encima de mi amante antes de que asesinara al pobre elfo, que salió despavorido de la habitación y no volvió de nuevo. Esa tarde fui a las cocinas y le explique al tembloroso Dobby que todo estaba bien, que Severus y yo habíamos decidido ser pareja y que no tenía que entrar así en mi habitación de nuevo. Dobby no pareció comprender del todo lo que le dije, pero nos envió una bandeja llena de deliciosa comida, que apareció sobre la mesita de noche por arte de magia. Snape y yo seguimos haciendo el amor el resto del día.

El domingo por la mañana, estaba dormido, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus. Sentí un picotazo en la oreja y abrí un ojo; _Hedwig_ estaba sobre mi almohada y me veía con expresión interrogante.

-No te asustes, _Hedwig_, esta bien- le dije acariciando su blanco plumaje. Traía una carta de Sirius y Remus, donde me decían que me esperarían en Londres ese día por la noche, para después usar un _traslador_ hacia Manchester. Diablos... quería mucho a mi padrino y a mi maestro, pero en realidad ahora deseaba quedarme con Severus, o ir a donde fuera él. ¿Pero y si deseaba estar a solas? Un pinchazo de miedo me atravesó, mientras _Hedwig_ daba vueltas en la mesita de noche, picoteando entre las sobras de la cena. Tenía que preguntarle a Severus para saber que hacer, si no tendría que enviar a _Hedwig_ a avisarle a mi padrino que no me esperara.

-Severus... Severus...- susurré, sacudiéndolo un poco. Se veía tan guapo y pacífico así dormido, con su cabello azabache extendido sobre la blanca almohada...

-¿Mmm?- musitó, entreabriendo los ojos. Me sonrió, bostezó y se volvió a acomodar, listo para seguir durmiendo.

-No, Severus, despierta. Tengo que preguntarte algo.-

Mi pareja abrió los ojos de nuevo y me vio con cara de sueño.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, mientras se sentaba y se desperezaba. Se talló los ojos y vio a _Hedwig_, quien lo observaba con desconfianza.

-Me acaba de traer carta de Sirius y Remus- contesté. Su rostro adquirió cierta expresión de disgusto. –Dicen que me esperan hoy en el anden 9 ¾, pero yo... quería saber...-

-No vayas- me dijo de repente Severus, muy serio. –Quédate conmigo. Voy a ir a una cabaña que tengo en los Alpes, donde generalmente paso las vacaciones. Ven, te divertirás; te puedo enseñar a esquiar, ¿lo has visto? Eso que hacen los muggles, de deslizarse en la nieve en unas tablas. Es muy divertido. O podemos ir a espiar a los _yetis_, son muy interesantes. Siempre y cuando no te atrapen, claro...-

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareciera en mi cara.

-Por supuesto que iré- dije, y me apresuré a escribirle a Remus y a Sirius. Sin embargo, no les dije lo que estaba pasando; mentí y les dije que me tendría que quedar las otras dos semanas para hacer mas cursos preparatorios para las clases. No quería enfrentarme a ellos... no todavía.

Dumbledore llegó durante el desayuno y se mostró muy contento de que hubiéramos hecho las paces. Nos soltó un sermón sobre la convivencia y la importancia de llevarse bien, y nos acompañó a la estación. Estábamos seguros de que Dobby le había dicho lo ocurrido, pero afortunadamente el anciano no mencionó nada y solo le dijo a Severus que por favor, no me obligara a irme a vivir a las mazmorras con él, pues yo era joven y necesitaba de aire fresco. Traté de no reírme de la cara de Severus cuando el tren empezaba a avanzar y el director se despedía con la mano de nosotros.

-No es posible- iba refunfuñando mi amante junto a mi -¿Acaso no se puede tener algo de intimidad en ese maldito castillo? Debería de ser ilegal que Dumbledore supiera Legeremancia. Es un entrometido-

-Oh, vamos. Se indulgente, que si no fuera por él, aún seguiríamos con ganas de sacarnos los ojos uno al otro- le dije apretando su mano cariñosamente. Él me vio con su expresión seria teñida de una sonrisita cariñosa.

Nos bajamos en la siguiente estación, donde había una tienda especializada en campismo y compramos lo que necesitaríamos. Después tomamos un traslador y aparecimos directamente en la cabaña de Severus. Era un hermoso y solitario lugar con nieves perpetuas, del cual me enamoré de inmediato.

Pasamos el resto de esa semana y la mitad de la otra divirtiéndonos como locos y haciendo el amor todas las veces que podíamos. Parecíamos un par de conejos, je, je. La vida era buena y oficialmente podía decir que Severus Snape y yo éramos pareja, por mas extraño que se pudiera escuchar. Una vez derribados los muros del rencor acumulado por tantos años, nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien como me sentía con él. Había aprendido a amarlo con todo y su seriedad y ese humor sarcástico que lo caracterizaba, y me sentía muy cómodo a su lado. Él, por su parte, era claro que me quería, que de hecho me amaba, a pesar de no ser el hombre mas expresivo del mundo. Pero así nos aceptábamos y éramos felices. Lo único que me preocupaba era el como lo tomarían mis amigos. Aún no les había comentado nada, y les enviaba cartas fingiendo que aún estaba en el colegio; tenía miedo de la reacción de Sirius principalmente, pues el odio que él y Severus sentían mutuamente no había amainado en todos esos años. Me preguntaba si mi padrino algún día me perdonaría por acostarme con su tan odiado _Snivellus_.

Finalmente, llegó el jueves de la ultima semana de vacaciones. El lunes siguiente empezarían las clases; así que tomamos un traslador y viajamos a Londres, donde hicimos unas compras de ultima hora y pasamos la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. El viernes en la noche tomamos el expreso hacia Hogwarts y llegamos el sábado por la mañana. Nos bajamos del tren; yo me sentía bastante cansado, pues no había podido dormir nada a pesar de que me había acostado en el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Severus. La mañana estaba fresca e íbamos caminando por el concurrido andén, con el montón de paquetes flotando detrás de nosotros.

-Vamos, anímate- me dijo Severus, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros, estrechándome contra si –En cuanto lleguemos al castillo podrás tomar un buen baño y después dormir el resto del día. Te vas a sentir mejor, ya veras...-

Pero yo me había detenido en seco, pues frente a nosotros habían aparecido Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione. Acababan de doblar la esquina y se quedaron tan inmóviles como nosotros. Le lancé una mirada a Severus y noté que su rostro había adquirido su acostumbrada expresión fría, pero no había apartado su brazo de mis hombros. Tragando saliva, abracé por la cintura a mi pareja y avancé hacia mis amigos, que me veían con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados, taladrando con la mirada a Snape.

-Black- dijo Severus inclinando levemente la cabeza, con una mueca de profundo odio en su rostro delgado. Remus se adelantó, pasmado.

-Venimos para darte una sorpresa- me dijo, viendo alternativamente a Severus y a mi –Por tus cartas creímos que estabas en Hogwarts, pero cuando llegamos, Dobby nos dijo que te habías ido desde hacía dos semanas... con él-

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Ron, viéndonos detrás de Remus. Hermione estaba junto a él, con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo en los brazos. Nos observaba con la misma perspicacia con que nos había visto Luna Lovegood ese día en Hogsmeade; casi pude ver como su inteligente cerebro trabajaba y descubría la verdad antes que todos los demás.

-Que bueno que estas aquí, Harry- dijo mi amiga, adelantándose con naturalidad y poniéndose de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla. –Buenos días, profesor Snape. ¿Por qué no vamos al castillo? Este no es un buen lugar- dijo, tomándome de una mano y jalándome hacia la salida.

-No, ¡quiero saber que esta sucediendo!- exclamó Sirius. Algunas personas voltearon a vernos.

-Este no es un buen lugar- repitió Hermione, clavando sus ojos castaños en los azules de mi padrino. Remus pareció salir de su estupor y tomó por el brazo a su amigo.

-Vamos, Sirius, regresemos al castillo- dijo, empujándolo un poco. Sirius miró furioso a Severus y encabezó la silenciosa marcha hacia los carruajes.

Ron, Hermione, Severus y yo subimos a uno, mientras Sirius y Remus abordaron otro.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?¡- exclamó Hermione en cuanto el vehículo se puso en movimiento.

-¿Decirnos que?- preguntó Ron, sumamente nervioso. –No creerás que Harry y Snape...-

-Profesor Snape- dijo Severus, evidentemente fastidiado por mi par de amigos.

-Por Merlín, olvídate del protocolo en estos momentos- dije, sintiendo que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione con gesto inquisitivo.

-Si, Severus y yo estamos juntos- dije finalmente, con la voz medio ahogada. Mi amiga se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento, viéndome con la boca abierta, mientras Ron barbotaba algo que sonó a "_Oh por Dios_". Snape estaba con los brazos cruzados, viendo amenazadoramente a los chicos.

-Pero... pero...¡Sirius te va a matar! No, espera, ¡lo va a matar a él!- chilló Hermione, medio histérica.

-Soy totalmente capaz de defenderme, señorita Granger- dijo Severus muy ofendido.

-Escúchame, Hermione- dije, tratando de serenarme –Sirius no puede decirme con quien salir y con quien no. Y no permitiré que se interponga entre Severus y yo-

Ron gimió, murmurando _"¡¿Severus y yo?!"_ con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Se que tienes razón- musitó Hermione –pero... ¿Snape?-

Severus entornó los ojos como si pudiera acabar con Hermione con solo mirarla. Le apreté la mano para que se tranquilizara y Ron se tapó los ojos ante mi gesto.

-Déjame arreglar las cosas, ¿quieres? Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás-

El carruaje se detuvo y me obligué a bajar. Vi que el otro transporte se detenía detrás de nosotros y Sirius saltó de inmediato, seguido de un nervioso Remus.

-¿Ahora si estamos en buen lugar?- Mi padrino le arrojó una mirada hosca a Hermione. -¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo con mi ahijado, Snape?!-

-Sirius, déjalo en paz. Estoy con él por libre elección, yo... lo quiero-

-¡¿Qué lo quieres?! ¿Acaso estas loco? ¡Es Snape, por todos los cielos! Seguramente te dio alguna de sus malditas pociones para obnubilarte el cerebro-

-No le di nada. Solo sucedió y apreciaría que no te metieras en asuntos que no te conciernen, Black- dijo Severus con la voz envenenada de odio.

-Escúchame, Sirius. Por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil, no te pongas así- atajé, poniéndome frente a mi padrino y tratando de que me viera a los ojos. Pero él se limitó a empujarme a un lado y a acercarse amenazadoramente a Severus, hasta que estuvo a un palmo de él.

-¡Es solo un niño! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Snape?!-

-Es tan adulto como tú y yo, y puede tomar las decisiones que le plazcan- dijo Severus con los ojos entornados. –Y le pese a quien le pese, estamos juntos y no puedes hacer nada al respecto-

-¡Nunca voy a dejar que un jodido mortífago se quede con Harry!- gritó Sirius con rabia.

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido después. Severus ni siquiera usó su varita, sino que simplemente le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Sirius en la nariz y lo derribó; un segundo después estaba sobre él, sacudiéndolo por las solapas de su chaqueta.

-¡No me vuelvas a decir así!- siseó con la voz peligrosamente baja –No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice en el pasado, pero he logrado dejarlo atrás y ningún bastardo como tu va a venir a insultarme llamándome de esa forma. No quiero que te inmiscuyas en esto, ¡¿esta claro?!-

Sirius lo empujó y se empezaron a golpear con ferocidad.

-¡Remus, haz algo!- chilló Hermione.

Ron y él por fin parecieron salir de su inmovilidad y se lanzaron a separarlos. Yo tomé a Severus y con mucho trabajo lo logré jalar hacia un lado. Parecían un par de perros rabiosos queriendo matarse.

-¡DETÉNGANSE, CARAJO!- grité con los nervios de punta. Todos me voltearon a ver.-¿Por qué demonios hacen esto? ¡¿Acaso no pueden superarlo?! Severus, Sirius, ¡por favor! Háganlo por mi, ya no se peleen...-

Severus tenía el pelo revuelto y una profunda expresión de rabia, y se soltó de un tirón de mi mano. Lo vi respirar agitadamente unos instantes y dio unos pasos rumbo al castillo. Después se detuvo y se volvió hacia mi.

-Vámonos- me dijo extendiendo su mano para que yo la tomara. Parecía muy enojado todavía, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de suplica.

-No te atrevas- escuché que Sirius decía a mi espalda.

-Déjalo- escuché que dijo Remus, tratando de meter paz –Cuando estés mas calmado hablaremos con él...-

-No lo hagas, Harry- volvió a decirme mi padrino. No tuve el valor de voltear a verlo.

-¿Harry?- musitó Severus frente a mi. Su mano aún estaba en el aire y me miraba con un creciente y no disimulado miedo en sus ojos negros.

Entonces recordé. Mi papá había abandonado a Severus. Igual que Dorian. ¿Haría lo mismo yo?

Di un paso y aferré su mano. Su rostro mostró un enorme alivio y nos dirigimos rápidamente al castillo, seguidos por los gritos de enojo de Sirius. No volteé atrás ni una vez.

¿Qué puedo decir? Han pasado siete años desde que preferí a Severus por encima de mi padrino; el mismo numero de años que habíamos pasado odiándonos mutuamente.

Y ha sido la decisión mas acertada de mi vida.

Severus y yo aún seguimos juntos; vivimos en el Cuarto de los Menesteres de Hogwarts, donde continuamos dando clases. Aunque llevamos una relación de bajo perfil frente al alumnado, es bien sabido por todos que somos pareja, y después de varios años de habladurías y de vencer prejuicios, ahora ya a nadie le sorprende lo nuestro. Y tengo que decir que Dumbledore fue de gran ayuda, pues si no fuera por él, la junta escolar nos hubiera echado desde el principio. Aún estoy convencido de que el hombre sabía lo que pasaría al castigarnos aquel verano, y se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Ron, Remus y el resto de mis amigos terminaron por aceptar mi relación con Severus, en gran parte por los insistentes razonamientos de Hermione; ella fue la primera en volver a hablarnos después de la escena en el patio del colegio. Sirius, sin embargo, estuvo enojado conmigo durante tres años. No respondió mis cartas y se negaba a verme cuando iba a visitarlo, a pesar de los ruegos de Remus. Pero finalmente cedió, cuando Remus se casó con Tonks y se mudaron a Londres. Sirius se quedó solo y un día apareció en el colegio, pidiendo hablar conmigo. Hicimos las paces finalmente y por fin mi mundo volvió a estar completo, pues lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Sin embargo, hasta la fecha Severus rechaza cualquier clase de relación con él, y solo le habla lo necesario cuando nos va a visitar. Por lo general se encierra en su despacho y no sale hasta que Sirius se va. De cualquier forma, mi padrino lo sigue detestando y no está muy ansioso de su compañía; sobra decir que ambos siguen actuando como cuado eran adolescentes, y aunque eso me entristece, creo que he llegado a aceptarlo. Así es la vida.

Pero en términos generales, estos años junto a Severus han sido los mejores de mi vida; por fin encontré la familia que nunca tuve, y lo amo tanto como él me ama a mi. Después de la juventud llena de problemas que tuve, finalmente mi vida es estable y buena, llena de amor y calidez. Y no necesito nada mas.

¡Por fin puedo decir que soy muy feliz!

**FIN **

****

¡Hola a tods! :D Bien, finalmente terminé esta novela. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndola y tengo que decir que me gustó mucho esta pareja - Así que seguiré garabateando mas sobre Harry y Severus, aunque en otra aventura diferente, , je, je.

Al final quedaron juntos, no tuve corazón para separarlos, aunque la versión original de la historia así era :P Pero estuve escuchando el concierto de Brandenburgo no. 3 de Bach y me puso de buen humor, así que terminé cambiando toda la secuencia final. No podía dejar que Severus fuera abandonado de nuevo, ¿verdad? -

En fin, quisiera agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, en especial a las que me enviaron reviews y mails con sus comentarios. ¡Mil gracias! No saben lo necesarios que son estos mensajes para saber si mi trabajo va por buen camino.

Esta novela se la dedico a mi amiga Ali, de Alima21, pues gracias a sus traducciones fue que conocí el Harry/Severus; aparte de que es una hermosa persona. ¡Nunca cambies, guapa!

Un beso a tods, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos seguiremos leyendo :) No olviden visitar mi página Gerich Meleth Nin, la dirección esta en mi perfil. Ah! Y si eres dibujante de fanart, dentro de poco habrá un concurso para ti. Chécalo en mi site a partir del primero de agosto ;)

**Lanthir**


End file.
